Ruler of the stars
by xXxWhitelipsxXx
Summary: Ruler of the Stars originally known as THE HOLY PRINCESS: Lucy finds out that she holds the strongest powers in the world, but is destructive, during team Natsu's job Lucy finds a key that can take her to a dimension. The guild help Lucy from falling to darkness, but will they be able to stop her from evil. Warning contains lemon. NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale. I do not own fairy tail.
1. The beginning

**A/N: This is my first ever fan fiction so sorry if there are any mistakes. :) **  
**Also warning there is some lemon in this chapter. You've been warned hehe**.

chapter 1:  
~sooner or later her power shall awaken and take a new form, even if it's a great amount of pain.

"Lucy, Hurry up." Natsu began to complain as he was holding all of Lucy's bags. "Hang on a second, I have to change back." Lucy rushed.

Natsu was beggining to feel irritated from holding Lucy's clothes she brought from all the shopping they've done. 'This is ridiculous, why does she have to shop just for a job.' natsu thought as he began to tap his foot on the ground.

He looked up at the clock to see that it was almost 6pm. 'I'm starving, maybe Lucy can cook me a delicious meal as a reward.' Natsu smiled at his thoughts.

"Done". Lucy yelled as she opened the change room door. "About time. Now let's go and you can make me food for dinner, I'm starving." Natsu grinned.

'Seriousy He expects me to make him food and hey he's probably going to sleep in my bed too. Why can't I just have my bed to myself for once' Lucy sighed. "What's wrong" natsu stopped and turned around to question the celestial. "nothing" Lucy smiled.

Lucy was walking along on her favourite wall next to the water. "Careful Lucy you might fall in". The guys in the boat stated once again. 'How did they even know my name in the first place' Lucy shrugged off her thoughts to continue concentrating.

"if you fall in I'm not saving you" Natsu laughed.

"I will never fall into the water" Lucy laughed.

"Well there was that one time you fell in." Natsu grinned.

"Well that's because I was overthinking things." Lucy protested.

"Like what?" Natsu stared at her. "Like rent, food, jobs, bills and it continues on" Lucy exclaimed. "right" Natsu laughed. Lucy was about to protest until she heard something.

_ Star light, _

_ Star bright,_

_ Shinging star,_

_ shine bright tonight._

_ A voice was singing_.

'Why does that sound fimilliar?' Lucy thought as she looked around. Natsu stopped and turned to see what Lucy was doing. 'What the hell is she doing? natsu was thinking as his stomach growled.

"Come on Luce, I'm starving and getting tired? Natsu was growing impatient. "Sorry" Lucy apologised as she began to walk again. 'maybe I was imaginating things, after all natsu would've said something straight away.' Lucy thought.

In the corner of Lucy's eye she saw something move amongst the alley. "what was that?" Lucy mumbled. "Luce what are -" Natsu was cut off as Lucy fell into the water. "She fell in" Natsu was laughing quietly whilst he saw Lucy begin to attempt climbing out.

"Natsu... Help me out." Lucy whined. Natsu set the bags onto the ground, and bobbed down with his arms in between his legs.

"What's the magic word?" Natsu smirked.

"Please." Lucy pleaded. "Nope" Natsu laughed.

"Please Natsu I'm freezing down here." Lucy began to shiver. 'Maybe I should get her out don't want her to catch a cold before a job.' Natsu sighed and put his hand out.

Lucy smiled and dragged him into the water. "Gotcha" Lucy laughed. "Lucy now I'm cold". Natsu complained. "You can't get cold you're a fire Dragon slayer." Lucy pouted.

Natsu had a thought. "Roar, I am the great dragon slayer." Natsu roared playfully and swam to Lucy and began to tickle her. Lucy began to laugh hard and tried to get away from him.

"Oh great dragon slayer please don't hurt the maiden." Lucy playfully pleaded. Natsu smiled his toothy grin that everyone loved. "I shall spare the princess for now." Natsu laughed.

After playing in the harbour for awhile Natsu jumped out and held out a hand to help Lucy. When natsu lifted up Lucy, along the way he placed his foot on one of the bags and slipped over. "Kyaa" Lucy screamed as natsu fell over whilst dragging her down. Lucy and natsu both opened the eyes to see them almost locking lips.

'Natsu's breath is so warm' Lucy thought. 'She smells amazingly good I just wanna taste those lips of hers' Natsu thought.

"Sorry" Lucy apologised as she looked down hiding her redness in her cheeks.

"What for?" Natsu whispered into Lucy's ears giving her goosebumps all over.

"F-for making y-you fall over" Lucy stuttered. Lucy got up and collected the bags from the ground. Natsu sighed as she walked away. 'Why did I want to taste those lips of hers?' Natsu sighed at his thoughts.

The walk back to Lucy's was an awkward silence as they were both thinking. 'What was that singing voice and why did that sound so familiar.' Lucy grabbed her house keys out from her pocket and opened the door. Natsu was talking about how excited he is to see happy again tomorrow. Happy left with the other two exceeds to go visit all of the exceeds.

"I wonder how the exceeds are coping with everything." Lucy wondered as she chucked a towel at Natsu. "Well, happy said they now have there own town, so I'd say they're going well." Natsu smiled.

"Natsu can you light the fireplace. Also that's nice to hear." Lucy said as she finished drying her hair and changing in the bathroom. Natsu lit the fire place with his finger and began taking his vest and scarf off as Lucy put out a laundry hanger for his clothes. Lucy opened the fridge and bent over to see what was in there.

"Hmm..." Lucy hummed as she looked through her fridge. Natsu looked over to see what Lucy was doing. 'Her arse looks so nice now that I think about, wait what? Why am I having these thoughts?' natsu looked away trying to stop himself from thinking.

"How does beef and vegetable soup sound?" Lucy questioned. Natsu looked over to see her bend over to pick up her hair tie she dropped, giving him a good view of her large breasts "Sounds delicious" natsu said almost to the point of drooling.

Lucy tied her hair up and put on an apron that was black with lace and had flames over her stomach. Natsu loved that apron since it had flames on it. She placed the vegetables onto the chopping board. Lucy grabbed a knife from the draw and began to mince the veggies quickly and neatly.

'Wonder what else those hands are capable of'. Natsu felt as though he can't resist himself much longer. 'Calm down Natsu it's just your normal everyday Luce.' Natsu breathed slowly trying to calm himself.

Lucy looked over to Natsu curious to what he is doing. "Na-" Lucy's head began ringing and was hurting a little. Lucy cut her finger a little with the knife.

"Lucy, do you believe in the special magic." someone said. 'Huh'

"what's that mama". A child asked.

"It's magic that can save everyone from great danger but can also be used as a dark weapon." "

Whys that".

"well this special magical power is more powerful then every other power."

"Luce. Lucy. Luce" natsu was calling. I opened my eyes to see that I must've collapsed.

"Natsu?" Lucy looked up at the dragon slayer.

"are you okay?" Natsu worried.

"I'm fine, just..." Lucy trailed off.

"I smelt blood." Natsu panicked looking to see if She was injured.

"I'm fine I just... Cut my finger with the knife and felt sick for a second, but I'm fine n-" natsu slammed his lips onto hers before she could finish.

Lucy was shocked as natsu pulled away and then hugged her tightly. "Don't do it ever again, you scared the hell out of me." Natsu said as he held Lucy tighter.

"Why do I want to try that again" Lucy mumbled. Natsu moved back and looked at her.

"what do -" Lucy slammed her lips into natsu this time surprising him. Lucy pulled away to see Natsu smiling with a huge grin.

Natsu and Lucy kissed again this time natsu licked the bottom of Lucy's bottom lip asking for entry. Lucy opened her mouth as she gasped from Natsu lifting her up and natsu slipped his tongue in causing a little moan to escape from her mouth.

Natsu lifted her onto the table sliding the flower vase off in the process. Natsu took off the celestials apron and ripped open her shirt making buttons fly every where. Lucy ran her fingers along Natsu's abs causing a groan to escape. Natsu attempted taking off her bra but growled at it and decided to rip it off.

"Now we're both half naked" Natsu smiled through their kiss whilst playing with her breasts. Natsu planted kisses along her neck making her moan a little each time. Natsu began to grind against Lucy's core making her moan. Her moans began to make Natsu's member grow harder.

Suddenly there was a knock at Lucy's door.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review on your opinion of what you think so far it'll help me a lot :)  
Also please favourite and follow if you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Wonder who's at the door. Tune in for the next chapter. Byee :) **


	2. A lullaby

**A/N: Hey guys, I'd just like to say thank you for the follows and favorites and thank you to LunaBlueSakura for giving me a review. **

**I suggest you take a look at Luna's story called Phoenix tail, it is amazing. :) also I will try to update as soon as possible. **

**May I remind you that fairy does not belong to me at all, all rights go to the rightful owner. **

**Warning contains rude language. **

Suddenly there was a knock at Lucy's door.

"Hold on a minute" Lucy said as she pushed Natsu off of her. 'How disappointing' Lucy sighed. Not noticing, Natsu fell onto the ground from the impact of Lucy.

'Who ever interrupted I am going to kill them' Natsu growled lowly. Lucy chucked on a bra and chucked a black tank top over. Lucy chucked Natsu's clothes at him and picked up the flowers.

"Seriously Natsu I just got these yesterday." Lucy mumbled. Lucy put the flowers in the bin and walked to the door.

"well you didn't mind when w-" Natsu was about to protest until Erza and Gray walked into the room holding a map and take away from the New Chinese store.

"What are you's doing here." Natsu growled.

"What's your problem with me being here, ash for brains" Gray put the things down and started throwing punches at Natsu.

"What did you say ice princess." Natsu insulted back. They began to fight and almost knocked over Erza's strawberry cake that was for desert. Erza's face became a frightening face that gave Lucy shivers. 'Oh god, they're gonna break everything' Lucy sighed slowly becoming angry.

"My... strawberry cake" Erza yelled as she began to run at the guys with her eyes red as a demon.

Erza grabbed both of the guys and threw them into all kinds of furniture and decorations. Lucy stood still trying to keep calm. Until her dining table was broken into pieces, Something suddenly snapped in Lucy.

"What was that?" They questioned looking at Lucy.

"Get.. OUT OF MY HOUSE, RIGHT NOW". Lucy yelled as she put her hand up and pointed at them then the door. They suddenly started glowing gold and were thrown out by Lucy's magic.

"What the hell was that magic." Erza said with a slight shiver. 'She can be as scary as Erza' the guys thought as they thought of the recent incident. Lucy came outside as they shivered. Lucy sighed.

"You all need to reflect on your actions, until then you are not to come into my house." Lucy ordered as her hands on her hips.

"Yes" the three mumbled as they looked at the ground on there knees.

'How did I do that, this day is getting weird.' Lucy looked at her left hand and walked back inside.

When Lucy closed the door Erza began to spoke. "I'm sorry I lost my temper, but if you two weren't being irrational then this would never have happened."

"Sadly I'll have to agree with her, Lucy shouldn't have to put up with our childish behaviour." Gray sighed.

'What the hell are those to talking about maybe if they didn't come in the first place, Lucy and I would still be...'natsu trailed off into thoughts.

"What's with that creepy face expression ash brains" Gray laughed.

"Don't interrupt me when I'M THINKING ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu shouted. 'I'm going to kill these two in a second.' Erza's eye brow started to twitch.

Lucy began cleaning up the mess they created whilst she was still exasperated from her home being damaged. 'They should really give me compensation every time they destroy my stuff.' Lucy sighed.

"What did you say about me" Natsu and Gray said in unison as they were fighting.

"You've got to be absolutely kidding me" Lucy rolled her eyes. Lucy began walking towards the door. Lucy felt dizzy as she stopped and placed her hand on her head.

"What the hell." Lucy looked at her hand that was glowing gold. 'My head is starting to ache.' Lucy felt her conscious fading in and out as everything in the room became liquified. 'Whats happening to me?' Lucy whispered with a slight hint of pain in her tone. Lucy felt her conscious slip from her, creating a thud as she fell to the floor.

'What was that' Natsu stopped throwing punches. Gray threw a punch that landed straight onto Natsu making him stumble onto the ground. "What the fuck was that for, I thought I heard something come from inside." Natsu growled.

"It was most likely Lucy cleaning the mess we created." Gray assumed as he began picking up his clothes. 'Why do I always strip at moments like these?' Gray sighed.

"Most likely, we should probably help Lucy clean." Erza suggested.

"Or we could go get food, that Chinese food is delicious and I'm starving." Gray thought out loud as his stomach growled as if on cue.

"I agree" Natsu licked his lips.

"And I can get strawberry cake" Erza's face lit up.

**Lucy:**

Pitch black. Nothing. What happened to me. Lucy's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. Where is everyone? Why is it so dark? "Hello. Is anyone there?" Lucy shouted. "Lucy it's time for bed" a voice said.

'What' lucy stopped and saw the surroundings change into her bedroom when she was little. Lucy turned and saw her mother tucking her into bed. 'A flash back' Lucy questioned herself. Lucy walked up closer tears slowly falling out. "Mama" Lucy covered hear mouth trying to keep her sobs at bay.

"Mama sing me a lullaby, please" little Lucy smiled. "Alright." Layla smiled and held her hand on top of little Lucy's.

_ Star light, star bright, shining star, _

_ shine bright tonight, _

_ let your light guide us throughout the night_

_ ~ Oh~~ shining star, that's shining bright _

_ Please keep us safe for the rest of the night. _

**Lucy Pov:**

I wiped my tears away and smiled at the lullaby my mother sang to me. I looked over and saw my little self sleeping tight. I miss you mama. I closed my eyes for a second and heard the door open and close.

"It's almost time for the ritual milady." I man bowed down to Layla.

"I'm gonna miss her. It's hard to leave someone so dear to me" Layla stroked little Lucy's hair.

"It is true, letting go of someone you hold so dearest to heart can be a difficult thing to do, but you shall not worry, for when Lucy comes of age she shall be able to see you again and learn how to control her powers. Have you sealed her powers yet?" The man continued.

Layla stopped stroking my hair and got up. "I did just now. It is also true that I shall get to see her in the future, but that is if nothing bad happens to her." Layla kissed Lucy's forehead.

I stood shocked as I saw a tear fall down my mothers cheek. 'What did they mean by sealing my powers? I still have my powers... Don't I?' I thought as I looked at the guy.

"We will have to pray and hope that no one discovers that Lucy's true powers are the most powerful throughout the entire universe. If she were to fall into the hands of a dark guild, the world shall be over before we know it." The guy spoke.

"That's why I shall speak with the dragon king Igneel. He agreed to protecting Lucy, as well as his son Natsu and the other people. Even if it means the dragons shall disappear." Layla sighed.

"Wait why do you know Natsu's father Igneel?" I ran up to mama, but realised mama can't see me. "Do you know what's going to be the most hardest thing. " Layla began to cry. The guy nodded his head saying no.

"Lucy's going to think I'm dead, whilst I stay hidden with the dragons, after all someone has to keep them at bay. The dragons and I shall disappear tomorrow on July 7 x777. We are going to go to a different dimension." Layla walked out the door, Leaving me shocked.

"Her 'fake' death is connected to the dragons." I gasped.

"Lucy?" I turned around and saw the guy looking at me.

"You can see me" my mouth dropped.

"I can't see you but I can hear. There is something I would like to tell you. During your mission you shall stumble upon a key, the key of dragons." He began to explain.

"The key of dragons?" I questioned.

"The key of dragons shall take you too the dimension the dragons are in, including your mother Layla. I also suggest you start being careful, as it seems someone is trying to forcefully get rid of the seal." The guy bowed and walked out the door. "Wait.."

I opened up my eyes and started coughing.

"Wow, you okay Luce?" Natsu walked over to me with a bottle of water. I looked around and noticed that I was in my bed.

"When did I get in my bed" I whispered so softly that Natsu could just hear.

"What do you mean Luce. You were sleeping in your bed when we got back." Natsu laughed as Erza and Gray looked confused. I noticed my house was back to normal but was still missing the flower vase.

"Did you all clean the house and fix the broken furniture." I questioned again.

"Nope we came back after we went to go eat and found it to be clean." Erza started.

"We thought you did all of it and then you fell asleep." Gray finished. "No." I thought out loud. "Are you okay Lucy?" Gray asked concerned.

"I don't get it I collapsed over at the door and the house was still a mess, but now I'm in my bed and the house is neat." I became confused and rubbed my temples.

"What, you collapsed? Are you sure you're okay Luce?" Natsu put his on mine. "I don't know... Wait a minute." I looked outside my window and saw a guy walking away.

"He looks like..." I opened the window and jumped out.

"Lucy" everyone ran to the window.

I landed safely on the ground "Hey you, get back here this instant." I yelled as I ran towards him. Team Natsu began to chase after me "Lucy", "Luce".

"Stop" I shouted still chasing after the guy who was running. I stopped to think about what to do. "Thank god what are you doing Lucy". Team Natsu caught up to me. "Shhh." "Who's the guy over there?" Gray asked. I ignored him as I continued to think but two words kept repeating in my mind.

"Celestial chains." I clapped my hands together. Gold chains grew out of the ground and caught him.

"Since when could you do that" team Natsu said in unison. "Just now." I was stunned myself as I jogged to the guy. Team Natsu and I ran up to the guy.

"Who's he" Natsu growled.

"Well I see you've obtained some new moves" the guy laughed.

"You have a lot of explaining to do... Kashuto." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Glad you remembered me princess Lucy, you really do look like your mother Layla." Kashuto bowed still chained up.

"Anyway straight to the point here. Tell me, how is my mother connected to the dr-" I was saying until Kashuto cut me off.

"Sorry your highness but I cannot give you any information, as people who can not be trusted can hear." I looked around.

"I trust them, so they can hear for themselves, Natsu especially." I argued back whilst I pointed at my friends.

"Natsu dragneel the son of the fire dragon king Igneel. Could this be fate." Kashuto smiled.

"How do you know me and Igneel." Natsu's fist became a ball of fire.

"Calm down, I know Igneel through Lucy's mother Layla." Kashuto explained.

"Wait, your mother knows Igneel?" Natsu asked me.

"Transport" Kashuto said, transporting us into my house.

"What the hell you freaking shit bastard" Natsu started cursing at Kashuto and punched him in the face.

"Ouch". I mumbled. Natsu clicked his fingers and turned around to look at me.

"Luce, how does your mother know Igneel?" Natsu questioned me.

"Well i don't know exactly, but before I had this weird dream where my mother was talking about her disappearing with the dragons to another dimension. She also said someone had to keep the dragons at bay. Guess they might try to do something irrational." I explained.

"So they are still alive. That's great news" Natsu ran up to me and lifted me up in the air as he kissed me. "What the..." Erza blushed and Gray became shocked, as did I.

"Oh my." Kashuto laughed quietly. Natsu put me down and realised what had happened "...well...this is awkward" Natsu mumbled.

"Precisely as I assumed." Kashuto said as he took a sip from his tea cup. 'When did he make tea?'

"Since when have you two been dating?" Gray asked.

"We're not. well I don't think we are, are we?" I whispered the last part so only Natsu could hear.

**Yay second chappie is done, so glad the weekend is coming up have a 3 day weekend so I might be able to get more chapters done. :3 Hope you enjoyed and hopefully there wasn't many mistakes in there I don't think there is at least *crossing my fingers* please review, favorite or follow :)**


	3. Meet Kashuto

**Hey guys, sorry I had writers block (worst thing ever) but don't worry my motivation is back, so I decided to write a longer chapter and hopefully start chapter 4 ASAP. Also I'd like to say thank you to angelkit22 for Giving me a review. :) hope you enjoy (: **

Previously:

**(Lucy's POV.) **

"So they are still alive. That's great news" Natsu ran up to me and lifted me up in the air as he kissed me.

"What the..." Erza blushed and Gray became shocked, as did I. "Oh my." Kashuto laughed quietly. Natsu put me down and realised what had happened.

"...well...this is awkward" Natsu mumbled.

"Precisely as I assumed." Kashuto said as he took a sip from his tea cup. 'When did he make tea?'

"Since when have you two been dating?" Gray asked. "We're not. well I don't think we are, are we?" I whispered the last part so only Natsu could hear.

**Natsu's Pov: **

My ears twitched at what Lucy whispered at the end and I looked at her. 'Does this mean she wants to be more?' As I was looking at Lucy her cheeks started to become a shade of pink. 'Cute' I smirked.

It was quite until Kashuto cleared his throat. "Well, we still have a lot to converse about, so I suggest that you start asking questions milady." Kashuto stood up and bowed swiftly. I looked at Kashuto then back to Lucy.

"Tell me, why did my mother have to go with the dragons?" Lucy looked down at the floorboards covering her eyes with her bangs.

"To keep them at bay, meaning that she has to keep a look out for the dragons. After all she is what people call the guardian of the dragons." Kashuto replied whilst making another cup of tea. Everyone was staring at Kashuto.

" how many cups of tea does this guy plan on having?" Gray pestered.

"Oh would anyone like some tea?" Kashuto smiled holding up the pot.

Everyone began to drink their tea. 'When did we all get tea, why am I drinking tea? I just want to know more'. I looked at the tea cup in my hands and put it down.

"Kashuto, Where are the dragons?" I bursted out hoping for an answer.

"They are in a dimension where us normal mages can not travel to, though since Layla and Lucy are different compared to us normal mages, they can cross through to this dimension anytime they want, also you can all call me Kashu." Kashuto smiled.

"But can I only cross over when I find the dragon key?" Lucy looked up from her cup.

"Well that is true but not entirely. You see your full potential of your powers would allow you to go to any dimension whenever you please, but since your powers have Been sealed, you can no longer pass through without the celestial key." Kashu had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong with that?" Erza asked.

"Well you see, Lucy's powers were sealed and now someone is tampering with Lucy's seal. It is gradually going to wear off." Kashu sighed.

"Who's tampering with the seal?" Everyone became intrigued as they worried and wanted to find out more.

"Most likely someone who wants to abuse Lucy's powers." Kashu looked at Lucy.

"Why would someone want to abuse Lucy's powers?" I questioned.

"Because if they could abuse my powers, they can annihilate the whole universe." Lucy got up and walked outside.

"How can her powers annihilate the universe?" I exclaimed.

"Her power is the number one destructive power throughout the universe, if she doesn't succeed her power in the correct way than she could either die, become a dark Mage and even destroy the universe. It's a power no one wishes to uphold." Kashu explained as he stirred his cup. Everyone put their cup of tea down and became worried.

I stood up and walked outside to find Lucy sitting against the wall.

"Can I sit next to you?" I smiled at Lucy. Lucy nodded and smiled back.

"A lot of things in one day I'd have to admit."I shrugged as I sat next to Lucy.

"I guess" Lucy sighed.

"You're not going be alone, you do realise that you have a whole guild that is like family." I gave her my signature toothy grin.

"I know" Lucy laughed. 'She has a beautiful laugh' I smiled at my thought. Lucy looked at me and smiled. "To be honest that's not what I was thinking about." Lucy looked away bringing her legs to her chest and cradling her arms around her legs.

"Then what are you thinking". I wondered.

"What was with the heated moment we had inside my apartment." Lucy's cheeks became red as she hid her face in between her knees.

"To tell you the truth, it felt like something was happening to me." I responded as I looked up at the night sky.

"And?" Lucy squeezed her arms around her legs tighter.

"And it made me feel like I needed to be near you. It felt like I needed to be able to embrace you, kiss you, feel every part of you. It was like I was-"

"being drawn to you" Lucy and I both said the last part together.

I looked back at her and saw her beautiful smile that made me excited for every new day to come.

"As long as I have you near me, the better I feel knowing your safe" I smiled at the ground as I felt a slight blush grow upon my cheeks. Lucy smiled as she rested her head on my shoulder whilst I rested my head on the top of her head.

We sat there for a few minutes until I decided to break the silence "So..." I rested my head against the wall.

"So.. What shall we do now?" Lucy looked up at me. I smiled as I placed my hand on her cheek and closed the gap between us. The kiss was filled with passion. It was deep and meaningful to the point were I don't want to have to ever pull away.

"So you are dating, I assume". Kashu's head popped out from the doorway.

Sadly Lucy broke away from the kiss leaving me to whimper. "Lucccyyyy." I whimpered.

"So what's the relationship here?" Kashu grinned.

"Well it's kind of comp-" Lucy was saying until I placed my arm around her. "We're dating and would very much like it if people would stop interrupting us whilst we are having a moment." Natsu responded.

**Normal POV**

Lucy looked up at Natsu shocked to the words he responded with. Natsu looked down to Lucy with a slight blush and smiled a cute smile Lucy has only ever seen once.

Lucy only ever saw that smile once when he wanted to dig up some embarrassing items. Lucy felt her heart tighten and felt butterflies in her stomach. Lucy became slightly embarrassed and looked at the ground.

"Almost forgot to tell you, Erza and Gray are going over some things about the job you are doing tomorrow and want you inside." Kashu winked as he popped back inside the apartment.

"What did you mean by we are dating?" Lucy quietly asked. Natsu thought for a second.

"Well, I was thinking about what happened earlier, I kept thinking about it. when we had that heated moment and that moment we had just then. It made me realise that my feelings are starting to develop into more now. So I think we should and if you want to...I think we should date from now." Natsu's cheeks became slightly red.

"Really?" Lucy looked up from the ground to me.

"I think I'm starting to love you more and more." Natsu smiled. Lucy smiled back and jumped on Natsu wrapping her legs around his waist giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Natsu held her legs whilst they kissed. Lucy pulled away.

"I've known for awhile that I'm falling in love with you even more each time there is a new day." Lucy replied.

Erza and Gray watched as Natsu and Lucy embraced each other. 'I need to talk to Jellal after we have this meeting.' Erza smiled. 'Can't believe flame brains confessed his feelings to a girl before me, maybe I should talk to juvia.' Gray sighed.

"I bet both of you have someone you love and cherish." Kashu stated as he scared Erza and Gray.

'This guy needs to stop doing that.' Gray tried to calm his heart beat down.

"You're not bad old man" Erza laughed.

"What can I say people call me the love expert for a reason" Kashu laughed as he sat down on the chair. Natsu and Lucy walked back inside smiling until they were jumped by Erza and Gray

"So you and Natsu are dating, how come we never knew?" Erza asked a bit angry as she pulled Lucy a side whilst Gray gave Natsu a high five and bro fist.

"Calm down Erza this only just happened before when we were outside." Lucy sighed and gave a smile.

"Oh, okay then." Erza let out a breath of relief.

"You should have more trust in me Erza, you know you are like my sister and that I'd tell you everything."Lucy smiled.

"Thank you Lucy."Erza hugged Lucy.

"For what?" Lucy laughed. Erza walked over to the bathroom and gestured Lucy to go into the bathroom with her. Lucy smiled and slipped into the bathroom.

Erza turned on the taps and sat down on the stool.

"Thank you for being an amazing friend, you made me realise I should talk to Jellal about my feelings". Erza's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"I'm so happy. Also I believe in you Erza, you are one of the most strongest people I know of, so after we talk about the plan for the job tomorrow I suggest you go over to his apartment." Lucy grinned.

with the guys:

"I wonder what the girls are doing" Natsu looked at Gray with a smirk.

"Most likely talking about you flame breath." Gray laughed. Natsu ran up to the door and pressed his ears against it.

"they turned the taps on" Natsu whined as he heard slight chatting.

"Oi Gray come over here" Natsu whispered. Gray put his ear to the door curious to why Natsu called him over.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kashu cleared his throat, giving a chill up Natsu and Gray's spines. The guys looked over at Kashu who now had a whip in his hand.

"It is not nice to listen in on people's conversations" Kashu yelled chasing them around the bedroom.

With the girls:

"I was planning on going over there straight after we talk about our job tomorrow, so I was thinking we should probably go through this quickly so I can see him. Don't want to take to long otherwise he might go to sleep." Erza panicked at the end.

"Don't worry we will go through the plan quickly and then You can go to jellal's. also don't worry I won't tell anyone what you are doing." Lucy smiled getting up and turning off the taps and opening the door.

Lucy walked out and was crashed into by Gray making her fall over. "Oww"

'why does my chest feel heavy all of a sudden.' Lucy opened her eyes and realised Gray's hands were on her breasts. "P-PERVERT" Lucy screamed. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see why Lucy screamed PERVERT.

"Gray you fucking bastard". Natsu growled as his hands became a ball of fire.

"Oh shit" Gray got up and jumped out of the window. Natsu helped Lucy up and then ran straight after him.

"Maybe we should go to the guild a couple of hours earlier. So go do what you have to do". Lucy smiled at Erza.

"Sure, see you tomorrow then, don't forget to tell Natsu and I'll stop at grays in the morning to tell him." Erza waved and smiled.

"It was nice to meet such a fine lady like yourself Erza" Kashu bowed.

"It was nice to meet you too" Erza held her hand out and shook kashus hand violently. Erza grabbed her bag and left with another hug and wave as she left to go see Jellal.

"Good luck" Lucy whispered in Erza's ear. 'Thank you Lucy' Erza smiled as she was walking to jellal's apartment. "I can do this" Erza mumbled to herself.

"She has a really strong force" Kashu laughed as cracked his fingers. "Lucy, I suggest we talk whilst we can" Kashu said as he and Lucy waved goodbye to Erza.

"About what?" Lucy sighed.

"A lot of things." Kashu held the door open for Lucy.

Lucy grabbed some biscuits and tea and sat down on the couch. "Please begin telling me from the start about what you know." Lucy smiled gently.

"Well you see, I wasn't just your mothers private servant, I was someone who looked out for her. She was a good friend who told me many things. Your mother is in a group called the guardians of tomorrow." Kashu took a sip from his tea.

"Guardians of tomorrow?" Lucy looked at Kashuto.

"I'm pretty sure your mother told you about 'the one magic'."

"Yes she told me that the 'one magic' created all of the magic. She believes that- that magic is 'love' and I believe that it is aswell'. " Lucy smiled as she twirled her hair with her finger.

"Well the guardians of tomorrow tried to find 'the one magic'. Some people think it's evil and some people think it's good. Layla of course believed it to be love. Half of the guardians didn't believe her. So she set out to prove it. I of course followed her to make sure she was going to be safe. Eventually she came across Zeref. Zeref was about to harm your mother but you followed as well, when Zeref saw you his powers grew weak." Kashuto stopped as Lucy grabbed her head in pain.

"Milady, are you alright?" Kashu caught Lucy before she fell.

**Flashback: **

Everything around Zeref was beginning to die. "I told you to stay away from me, Layla." Zeref grew angry.

"Zeref please calm down." Layla backed away slightly. Zeref was about to kill Layla until he heard a little girls voice.

"Mama" little Lucy skipped to Layla and cradled her leg.

"Who is he?" Lucy pointed whilst she poked her head out from behind Layla.

"Lucy what are you doing here? it's too dangerous here." Layla exclaimed and panicked as little Lucy began to walk to Zeref.

"Stay- stay away from me. you'll-you'll get hurt." Zeref stepped back, as little Lucy walked across the dead grass. Each step Lucy took the grass became alive again. Zeref fell to the ground, his eyes as wide as they could be. "Why am I trembling from a little girl." Lucy hugged Zeref tightly.

"You're not alone anymore" little Lucy gave Zeref a goofy smile. Zeref's tears began to fall.

"Do my eyes deceive me but does this little girl have angel wings." Zeref hugged Lucy back and looked at Layla who also had happy tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I think she does." Layla smiled.

**End of flashback.**

The pain in Lucy's head subsided. "What was that about?" Lucy looked at Kashuto as he helped her sit up.

"Since the seal is wearing off, your memories are starting to come back." Lucy was about say something but was interrupted as Kashuto smiled and left.

"Lucy". Natsu came through the window and saw a confused Lucy sitting motionless.

"Luce, what's wrong?" Natsu worried and he squatted so he could look up at Lucy's eyes. Natsu put one hand on her thigh. "Nothing". Lucy sighed.

"Nope something's wrong and I'm not taking nothing as an answer. You can tell me you know, we are dating now after all aren't we" Natsu blushed.

"Just.. It's just a lot of things have happened and I'm still trying to process it all." Lucy rubbed her fingers in a circular motion on Natsu's hand.

'God I just want her to touch me everywhere whilst I touch her everywhere.' Natsu looked up at Lucy and saw her biting her lip. Natsu slammed his lips into Lucy's taken her bottom lip for himself.

Lucy opened her mouth shocked, as she opened her mouth, Natsu slipped his tongue in and began having a battle of dominance with Lucy's tongue. He wrapped Lucy's legs around his waist and brought her to her bed.

'God she tastes so good.' Natsu took off his vest and felt Lucy massage his abs. Natsu groaned at Lucy's touch. Lucy pulled Natsu's head back down and began the battle of dominance all of again. a few minutes later, Natsu pulled Lucy's top off and unclipped her bra after a few attempts.

"God you're amazing" Natsu placed his mouth onto one of Lucys breasts as he massaged other one.

"Mmmmnnh, Natsu" Lucy moaned. Natsu groaned as he felt Lucy's hand go across his hard member. "You seem pretty excited already" Lucy whispered in Natsu's ear giving him goosebumps. Natsu smiled and pulled Lucy's skirt off as he laid her on the bed opening her legs up.

Natsu smiled and rubbed her now damp panties. "same goes for you too" Natsu repeated his motion once more and Lucy let out a soft moan. Natsu could smell lucy and he began to crave her more.

'Thats it I can't take it anymore I need to taste her' Natsu ripped Lucy's panties off.

"Hey, I loved those" Lucy exclaimed. "I think we'll love this more". Natsu smiled. "What do yo- mmngghh" Lucy moaned at the end as Natsu planted his tongue onto and into her core. Natsu looked at his girl moaning in pleasure and continued to lick all of her womanhood.

Lucy could feel her body reaching it's climax. "N- Natsu.. I'm a- mmnggh, I'm about to cum." Lucy moaned as she panted. Natsu slipped his tongue inside of her and Lucy screamed out Natsu's name as she released her juices into Natsu's mouth.

'Fuck if I knew she tasted this good I would've done this ages ago.' Natsu licked his lips. Natsu saw Lucy sit up still panting.

"ne, Natsu how come I'm the only one naked." Lucy sexually stated. Lucy pushed Natsu down and pulled his pants down. Lucy looked at his hard member and licked his tip through his boxers.

Natsu groaned as he felt Lucy's tongue wet his hard member. Lucy took the boxer strap into her mouth and placed her hand on it yanking it off. "Oh my" Lucy's mouth gawked at his huge dick. "Thank you god" Lucy clapped her hands together as she looked up at the roof. Natsu let out a laugh as he saw Lucy's reaction.

"Are you sure you can fit that in your mouth." Natsu pointed out.

"You'll be surprised when you see what I can do." Lucy smirked.

"Oh really." Natsu groaned as Lucy began to put his aroused member in her mouth. Natsu's jaw dropped when he saw Lucy fit his manhood in her mouth. "Oh thank you god" nastu moaned. Lucy began to pick up her pace and licked his tip every now then. Natsu felt a vibration on his dick and realised Lucy was humming.

"Fuck, Luce" Natsu grunted as he felt he was nearing. "Luce, I'm gonna cum in your mouth." Natsu groaned. Natsu released and looked at Lucy who was licking her lips.

"We're not finished yet." Natsu got back on top of Lucy. Natsu slipped In a finger and then another. as he picked up the pace he slipped another finger inside her making her moan his name. Natsu took out his fingers and licked them. "Ready" he was about to put his member in until Lucy stopped him.

"Please go easy. It's- it's my first time." Lucy blushed. Natsu froze.

"Natsu?" Lucy froze as well.

"Don't worry it's my first time as well." Natsu mumbled. Hearing this made Lucy giggle.

"That's nice to know." Lucy gave Natsu a cute smile. Natsu slowly put his manhood inside of Lucy's wet core. 'Damn she's tight' Natsu readjusted his position. He slowly put it in more but stopped when he saw Lucy's eyes tear up. Natsu hated seeing her in pain especially if he was the cause of her pain.

"Lucy tell me when to keep going". Natsu whispered in her ear as he bit it gently. He placed kisses on her neck and left a hickey on her lower neck.

"You can keep going now." Lucy whispered. Natsu brought his lips to her ears to whisper sweet things in her ear as he pushed deeper. As he felt her hymen break she bit his shoulder to stop herself from sobbing. When Natsu's member was in he told Lucy he was going to start thrusting. Natsu felt horrible as he heard Lucy whimper the first few times.

'I'm so sorry Luce.' Natsu closed his eyes but opened them when he heard Lucy moaning. "Mmmmnggh... Natsu.. Go faster." Lucy moaned in his ear.

"God I love hearing you moan" Natsu changed there position so she was on top of him. Natsu sucked Lucy's nipple making her moan his name. As Natsu was thrusting he hit her g- spot that made her arch her back and made her moan loudly.

Natsu thrusted faster as they were both nearing their climax. Lucy felt as though she could see stars and she scratched Natsu's back as he went deeper and harder. she felt her stomach become warm. "Luce, cum with me" Natsu kissed Lucy's neck leaving another hickey. "Yes Natsu" Lucy panted.

As they both reached their climax they yelled each others names in unison. The feeling of Lucy's walls tightening on his member felt amazing to him.

"Mmmngh, that was amazing." Lucy panted as she got off of Natsu and laid Next to him. "It really was" Natsu kissed Lucy on the cheek.

Natsu got up and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Natsu drank half of the water and held it to Lucy. "Yes. Thank you Natsu" Lucy grabbed the bottle from him and finished the rest.

Natsu jumped into bed and brought Lucy down with him. Natsu laid on his back whilst Lucy rested her head on his chest she drew in a circular motion whilst Natsu held her with one arm. Gradually they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**Yay I finished chapter 3 thank god I'm glad I wrote a lot too. in the next chapter there will be Erza and Jellal moments and I can't forget about Gray and Juvia's moments. **

**Please review on what you thought about this chapter and don't forget to favorite and follow if you already haven't and ****you enjoyed it. :)**


	4. Boyfriend & Girlfriend

**_A/N Hey guys finally decided to do chapter 4, was brainstorming ideas for the next few chapters so now I know what I'm gonna do for the next couple. Also I reckon Jellal is pretty sexy. If only he was real. Same as Natsu, gray and laxus. :3 enjoy. (: _**

**Erza's POV: **

I finally made it to jellal's. I was about to knock on the door, but I hesitated. 'Take a deep breath, I can do this. I am one of the strongest mages in fairy tail. They call me Titania for a reason.'

**Flash back: **

"Maybe we should go to the guild a couple of hours earlier. So go do what you have to do". Lucy gave a smile.

"Sure, see you tomorrow then don't forget to tell Natsu and I'll stop at Gray's in the morning to tell him." I smiled back.

"It was nice to meet such a fine lady like yourself Erza" Kashu bowed.

"It was nice to meet you too" I held my hand out and shaked his hand.I grabbed my bag and left with another hug and waved as I left to go see Jellal.

"Good luck" Lucy whispered in my ear. 'Thank you Lucy' I smiled as I started walking to jellal's apartment.

"I can do this" I mumbled to myself.

**End of flash back.**

'Maybe i should do this when we get back from the mission. I mean he might not feel the same way after all he did lie to me about him being married right?' I think I might just go I sighed as I put my hand down and turned around.

"Erza" I turned around and saw Jellal holding my wrist. "J-jellal" I stuttered as I felt a blush form on my cheeks.

"Come inside I think we should talk after all." Jellal smiled. I felt my heart rate pick up. I nodded my head as I cleared my throat.

Jellal led me inside onto his couch. I looked around and noticed his clothes were being packed into a bag. "Are you going somewhere?" I subconsciously asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Jellal reached into his pocket and grabbed a folded piece of paper. Jellal passed me the paper as I looked at him. I opened it and saw the job that team Natsu is doing.

"Why do you have this?" I looked at Jellal

"Well it would seem that someone in the dark guild is a high classed criminal and I've been assigned to go with you and team Natsu to hunt him down." Jellal explained.

"So you're coming with us" I jumped on him and hugged him. To my surprise he hugged me back and lifted me in the air. When we pulled apart the gap between us was filled with passion as we kissed. We pulled apart as my feet touched the ground.

"Erza I-I..."Jellal trailed off.

"I love you Jellal." I smiled as I put my hands on his perfect muscular toned chest. Jellal looked back to me his eyes as wide as saucers. Jellal soon smiled and replied to me saying "I love you too, Erza."

We hugged until he sighed stepping back with his hands on my shoulders. "But, how can you love me. I've conflicted so much pain on you and your friends. Because of me, good and innocent people are dead." Jellal stated with hurt and anger in his eyes.

"It's not your fault though, as I have said many times you were possessed. We learn from our mistakes and we keep moving forward. We let go of the past and we let the future into our lives. We forgive and we forget. I forgave you ages ago, especially since you've become a good person that I have deeply and utterly fallen in love with." I kissed Jellal passionately and felt him smile against the kiss.

"Thank-you, my sweet, sweet Erza. I solemnly promise to protect you from all harm that comes our way." Jellal picked me up giving me another passionate kiss. I let his tongue slide into my mouth.

Our tongues danced with each others. I slid my arms into his coat and took it off. Soon after our clothes were scattered over the floor. Only the under garments were left. I felt jellal's abs and arm muscles each touch made him groan a little.

I let out a soft giggle as his hands tickled my sides. "only you get to see this side of me" I whispered into his ears and nibbled it softly.

Jellal kissed my neck and the top of my breasts. "I must be one lucky guy, then" Jellal looked up at me and smiled.

"I have to admit I am one lucky girl, to have someone as caring and gentle as you." I smiled.

"Gentle, aye" Just realising that he unclipped my bra and grabbed my breasts and squeezed them hard. I tried to hold in the moan but it escaped and filled the room.

I looked at Jellal and noticed that he was now deeply aroused and lust had filled his eyes. He started massaging my breasts and slipped one into his mouth. I could feel his tongue on my nipple.

I closed my legs tightly trying to calm down the throbbing in between my thighs. "Mmmnnghh. Jellal please." I moaned louder. Jellal looked at me and I could tell he could see the lust and desperation in my eyes. Jellal smiled and parted my legs. He slipped my panties off agonisingly slow.

I bit my lip as I needed him more and more. Jellal began rubbing my clit as I let out a moan.

"You're so moist Erza" Jellal whispered with lust. Jellal slipped his fingers into my core. I moaned each time his fingers got deeper. I bit my lip trying to stop myself from moaning in ecstasy as I felt my climax reaching.

"Moan for me Erza" Jellal picked up the pace even more.

"Mmmmnggh jellal. I'm gonna, mmnggh c-cum" I took the bed sheets into my hands "release for me" Jellal nibbled my ear. As if on cue I released "mmnggh Jellal." I moaned in complete ecstasy.

**Grays POV: **

"That stupid ash for brains. it was an accident" I mumbled as i rubbed my cheek that was bruised. I could feel the blood dripping from my nose so I wiped it away.

"Gray?" A familiar blunette asked. I turned around smiling, hoping there wasn't any blood in my teeth. "Gray sama, Juvia wants to know if she could give you medical treatment?" She smiled softly. 'Is it me or does Juvia look sad' I looked at her and nodded.

"If that's alright than yes please" I smiled at her. Juvia smiled and walked past me. 'Weird usually she cuddles into my arm.' I walked behind her noticing she was keeping distance from me. 'Maybe I should ask her if she's alright.'

"It would seem we are at Juvia's home now" Juvia looked behind her a little to look at me. Juvia turned back towards the door and unlocked it.

"Please close Juvia's door when you come inside" Juvia quietly said. I walked in after her and shut the door behind me.

I followed Juvia into the bathroom and sat on the floor whilst she grabbed her first aid kit.

"Your house seems different" I looked around.

"I thought I'd change it around." Juvia said normally.

"You didn't say Juvia" I looked up at her.

"And what's wrong with that." Juvia sighed whilst she poured a healing potion onto a cotton ball.

"It's fine it's just unusual is all" I bit my lip.

"well maybe I'm just tired and spent after having a bad day." Juvia bit her lip as she began dabbing the cotton ball that had disinfectant on my cuts and bruises. I hissed from the stinging.

"Are you okay?" I put my hand on her hand that was shaking slightly. Juvia looked down at the ground covering her eyes with her bangs.

"No."she sobbed.

"Juvia" I reached out my hand and she pulled away from me.

"Juvia please tell me what's wrong?" I begged.

"You hurt Juvia's feelings." She looked up tears falling down her cheeks.

"What did I do?" I sighed. " Juvia saw you and Natsu fighting. I heard you say you didn't love me. was I just your one night stand one drunken night?"

**Flash back: **

I was walking down the alley way after partying hard at fairy tail and realised I was at Juvia's. "Juvia...Juvia." I knocked on Juvia's door. Juvia opened the door rubbing her eyes.

"Gr-gray thinks Ju-juvia looks ad-adorable when she wakes up." I Hiccuped and gave Juvia my signature grin. Juvia's face was still flushed.

"Well Juvia just- just fallen asleep" Juvia stuttered. I pouted as she ignored my compliment.

"Did..Juvia hear grays ...comment." I hiccuped and pouted

"I did" Juvia giggled lightly. Juvia began to bite her lip. 'God I just wanna claim those lips of her.' I was biting my bottom lip and Juvia noticed. Juvia grabbed my hand and led me into her house. She closed the door and slammed her lips into mine.

I wrapped her legs around my waist and licked her bottom lip for entrance. Juvia parted her lips and our tongues collided. I walked into her bedroom surprised that I found it. Along the ground we left a trail of clothes.

"I didn't notice our clothes are off" Juvia laughed through our kiss. "Are you sure we should do this we are both still intoxicated" I questioned.

"I'm only a little bit intoxicated and I want to, what about you?" Juvia smiled cutely.

"I want to, after all I want you and need you. Only you." Gray whispered.

"Then gray should know that this is my first time so please be careful with me." Juvia whispered back.

"I'll be as gentle as ever."

**End of flash back**.

"Juvia to tell you the truth, I was coming here to see you. The only reason why I told Natsu I didn't love you was because I wanted you to know it before anyone else did." I pulled Juvia into a hug.

"I love you and I've realised this as every time Lyon comes near you I get angry and jealous. I want you for myself. I want you to be mine." I whispered in her ear.

"Really?" Juvia looked me in the eyes causing me to blush.

"Juvia Lockser,will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. Juvia smiled at me tears becoming tears of joy.

"Yes Gray sama" Juvia gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I think you should come with team Natsu tomorrow when we go on our job." I suggested.

"If gray sama wants Juvia to then I guess Juvia can." She replied.

**Lucy's POV:**

I woke up squinting my eyes from the light seeping through the curtains. The room was cold from the window being left open but my side felt warm. I looked beside me and saw Natsu lightly snoring. I let out a soft giggle as I looked at the dragon slayer.

"Mmm Lucy" Natsu said sleepily. Natsu wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. I looked at Natsu's chest and saw how muscular and well toned he was.

"And now he's my dragon slayer." I whispered softly smiling as I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"I heard that Luce" Natsu still sounds sleepy. 'He sounds so sexy when he wakes up. I trailed my finger along his toned chest getting a soft groan from him.

"Luce what are you doing" Natsu pulled away and sat up smiling.

"Natsu I'm cold now." I pouted as i shivered. Natsu closed the window and got out of bed. "Natsu?" I wondered what he was doing.

"Lighting the fireplace to warm the place up." Nastu smiled as he grabbed the fire wood and placed it in the fireplace.

"Luce come over here" Natsu smirked as he grabbed the pillows from the bed.

"Fine" I smiled and wrapped the blanket around me. I got up from the bed and whimpered as I felt a pain go through my upper thighs.

"Luce" Natsu rushed over and supported me. "Luce what's wrong?"

"my upper thighs hurt" I whimpered.

"Oh, sorry must be from last night" Natsu put his fingers through his hair. "I know" Natsu smiled and carried me bridal style to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I gasped.

"You'll see." Natsu smiled and put me down onto the ground softly. Natsu turned the taps on and grabbed 2 towels.

"We're gonna have a bath together." I said stoked. Natsu nodded his head excited.

"Mira said it helps" Natsu smiled.

"Oh yeah...wait how do you know." I pointed a finger at him.

"Dragon slayers have good ears remember." Natsu laughed.

"So you know about Mira and laxus" I thought out loud. Natsu nodded.

"Wow so you must hear a lot of things" I said quietly.

"Yep I heard that Juvia and gray had sex last week when we were partying to celebrate Mira and laxus finally dating." Natsu laughed as he poured my vanilla bubble bath in. The bath was finally ready. 'This is gonna be weird' I thought to myself. Natsu already hopped in and started playing with the bubbles. I stood up carefully and dropped the blanket.

I felt the water to make sure it was a good temperature.

"Perfect temperature." I moaned as I got in. "Luce" I fluttered my eyes open when I felt Natsu pull me into him. I felt Natsu cup my breasts and I jumped.

"I can feel your heart beat faster" Nastu laughed.

"What are y-mmnggh" Natsu started massaging my breasts.

"I loved hearing you scream my name" Natsu kissed the back of my neck. I turned around and faced Natsu.

"Yet you screamed my name aswell." I sheepishly said moving forward to his neck leaving a hickey on each side.

"Payback" I whispered in his ear seductively. Natsu and I started a make out session until I pushed him back and looked at the time. "Oh no."

"What is it?"Natsu whimpered and looked at me confused.

"We need to go to the guild" I stated.

"Luce we don't go for another 2 hours and 45 minutes." Natsu laughed.

"No since you and gray had a fight Erza and I agreed to meeting earlier so we can discuss the job." I got out of the bath and started drying myself.

"Damn" Natsu mumbled as he got out of the bath. Nastu grabbed the towel and started drying himself whilst mumbling something about this being the last job for awhile. I giggled as I heard him talking about sex on the roof. Natsu looked at me cautiously which made me laugh really hard.

"Sex on the roof" I laughed wiping away the tears away from my eyes.

"Oh I'm 100 percent serious that's on my to do list when we get back." Natsu smirked.

"Might as well make it on top of the guilds roof whilst you're at it." I giggled. Natsu clicked his fingers "you're a genius Luce. I really did get a good girlfriend." Natsu hugged me from behind. "Best. Girlfriend." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before walking out.

'Maybe I should tease him' I thought. Good punishment for him trying to kill gray. I slipped on salmon Lacey panties and bra that made Natsu drool as he watched me put them sexually on. 'I bet he wishes he didn't fight gray now' I smiled.

"Aww just for me Luce". Natsu walked up to me and I put my chest against him. "Mmnggh Natsu" I purred as I trailed my hands down near his member. I kissed his neck, then his abs and got lower each time. I heard Natsu slightly moan as I got closer.

"Well looks like we have to go" I jumped up and slid a black short shorts on and a baby blue top that had a black ribbion wrapped under my breast with black knee high socks that had a white ribbon on top of them.

To finish it off a grabbed a gold heart bracelet and gold heart earrings. I slipped into my black canvas shoes and did my make up, covering up the hickeys with foundation and let my hair hang loose to dry. I put a loose white belt around my waist and grabbed my celestial keys.

"Come on Natsu stop standing there and get dressed." I laughed as I chucked his clothes at him. I packed my bags as Natsu slowly got dressed. I gave Natsu a quick peck on the lips and was about to walk out until Natsu grabbed my wrist.

"Natsu." Natsu pulled me into a deep kiss and wrapped my legs around his waist. I was up against the wall and was enjoying every bit of it.

"Natsu we have to go" I pulled away.

"But Luce I want to stay here with you longer." Natsu complained.

"well next time you know to not try to fight Gray." I bit my lip seductively.

"But gray felt your boobs and you're mine. No ones allowed touch the person I love." Nastu replied.

"Well next time you might want to stay calm so you can have breakfast in bed." I whispered in his ears.

"Breakfast in bed. What kind of food." Natsu became his dense self.

"Morning sex" I waved my hand and got off him and walked outside.

**Meanwhile with team Natsu:**

Erza was starting to grow impatient and angry making everyone in the guild sweat drop. "Erza, I got you strawberry cake" Mira said smiling. Erza calmed down and smiled sweetly as Mira place her favorite cake on the table.

Everyone let out a breath of relief. Jellal sat there not sure what happened.

"She loves strawberry cake, if she ever gets angry just get her it. Solves most problems." Mira whispered to Jellal.

"Sorry we're late" Lucy waved as the guild doors opened. Mira ran over to them. "You're lucky I gave Erza a strawberry cake she was beginning to look like she was going to murder someone..." Mira trailed off as she looked at Natsu who was sulking.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Mira pointed at Natsu who walked up the stairs to find Erza, Gray, Jellal and Juvia.

"Wait why is Jellal here" Natsu looked at Jellal.

Lucy turned on the blender as she told Mira what happened but Mira started screaming for joy. "I'm so glad" Mira hummed as she skipped to laxus to tell him. Lucy sighed and walked up the stairs.

"Good we are all here so, the job is now a s class mission and Jellal was assigned to join us and Juvia is also going to be joining." Erza smiled.

"That's good" Lucy smiled. Everyone stopped and looked at Natsu who was sulking in the corner all gloomy.

"Hey Erza, can we have an extra hour before we leave?" Lucy smiled.

"Yeah I was about to say since some of us have to run a few errands. Lucy and Juvia can you come shopping with me so we can buy some food and all?" Erza exclaimed.

"Sure". Lucy and Juvia said in unison. Lucy walked up to Natsu and bobbed next to him.

"How about when I go shopping I buy some lingerie just for you". Lucy whispered in his ear.

"Really." Natsu jumped excited.

"Yes". Lucy winked at Natsu. Natsu was out of his gloomy mood and walked over with Lucy to the table.

"So the job we have to do is find a dark guild and take back a powerful magic stone. The guild is called dark scorpion which is said to be weak but they now have a high classed criminal. Which explains why Jellal is coming, but Jellal will be pretending to be mystogan. The location is in a towns rain forest so I suggest you bring warm clothes for night time. It is said that there is also a few barriers that we may come across that are still unknown." Erza explained thoroughly.

"The train is at 1pm so we have 1 hour and 40 minutes before we leave so make sure you have everything." Erza smiled.

**1 hour later:**

"I need to tell you girls something." Erza turned around as we were shopping.

"Jellal and I are together, but we had sex last night" Erza sighed.

"What's wrong with that?" Lucy and Juvia looked at Erza.

"We didn't use protection" Erza panicked.

"oh no Natsu and I didn't use protection either." Lucy panicked as well. Erza and Lucy were having a nervous break down.

"Juvia thinks you should go get contraception. Mostly birth control pills" Juvia suggested.

"Yes." Erza and Lucy hugged Juvia.

"Well let's go to the doctor then" Lucy and Erza smiled.

"Why do you need to go to the doctors" Natsu came out of no where. The guys were shocked when they heard Natsu say doctors. Erza and Lucy looked at each other then at Juvia.

Lucy and Erza rubbed their chins and hummed to each other. The guys were confused and then it happened. Erza and Lucy bolted for their lives. Both of their faces were red from embarrassment.

"Why did they run away." Jellal question Juvia.

"Girl stuff." Juvia smiled and began walking to get some food. "Is gray and the rest of the guys coming with Juvia" Juvia smiled.

"Of course I am" Gray smiled.

'Lingerie. Definitely buying lingerie.' Natsu's smile became the biggest smile ever.

"Oi creep stop creeping everyone out and let's get some food already I'm starving" Gray laughed. Jellal and Natsu followed Juvia and gray Into the restaurant.

**40 minutes later:**

"Everyone ready to go" Lucy smiled.

"Yes" everyone but Natsu said eager to go.

"I'll let you rest on my lap." Lucy told Natsu.

"Okay" Natsu sighed and gave a smile to Lucy. Everyone hopped on the train. Lucy and Natsu in one booth. Erza and Jellal in one and Gray and Juvia in another.

**Natsu's POV: **

I rested my head on Lucy's head and felt horrible. I began to feel Lucy massage my head. I looked up at Lucy and smiled before falling asleep to Lucy's scent.

**Yes finally done woohoo I should probably go to sleep coz here in a Australia it is almost midnight and I have to catch a bus early. I'm always posting this chapter late at night. Anyway thanks for reading please favorite, follow and review in what you thought about it and if you want to see more of any couples :3**


	5. Dark Past I

**_A/N Hey guys, I am so so sooooo sorry about not uploading in ages, I had to prepare a presentation and I was hiking and I had little time left after working and what not. But the holidays are now commencing, so I should be able to get more chappies done and I watched the new fairy tail episode before. I absolutely loved it. I pretty much cried coz I was so happy it was back. And nalu lovers are going to love the start of the anime, opening song, end and the ending song had a lot of nalu. NALU lover for life right here. _**

**_Also sopa is long over too. Also a great website I recommend is aka animeshippuuden as soon as you get onto the website fairy tail 2 is in your face, hallelujah. Okay now enjoy. Ps thank you for taking your time to read this authors note. _**

**Erza's POV:on the train **

"Jellal?" I looked at Jellal who was thinking hard. I could always tell when he starts to overthink. He bites his lip and moves his left leg. I got up from my seat and sat next to Jellal. He didn't notice me moving next to him.

I moved closer to his ear and bit it softly. "Want to have a quickie." I whispered in his ear. When I said that, Jellal broke out of his thoughts and looked at me smiling. He moved his arms and I sat on top of him whilst we were began kissing. Jellal broke away from the kiss to look at his watch.

"we have 15 minutes before we arrive " Jellal whispered as he took my top off.

I closed the curtains quickly and taken his clothes off. Both of us are in our underwear feeling each other as our tongues collided. Jellal slipped his fingers inside my panties and found my now moist womanhood.

One of his fingers played with my clit and I couldn't help but let out a soft moan as I put my mouth against his shoulder. Jellal unhooked my bra and cupped my left breast with his other hand as the other one was occupied with my woman hood.

"Mmmngh." My moan became muffled as I put my mouth on his shoulder biting it softly.

"I want you." I said quietly.

"what do you want?" Jellal left trails of kisses along my stomach.

"I want you inside of me." I bit my lip trying hard not to moan again.

Jellal pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. As he did this my cheeks became as red as my hair. Jellal pulled his underwear down and placed me on top of him. Jellal placed me carefully on his manhood and I let out moan.

Jellal began to thrust inside of me. The position felt like his member could go in deeper. Jellal began to play with my breast and flicked my right nipple making me moan Whilst he trailed kisses on my neck to my other breast. Jellal collided his tongue with mine and we both couldn't help but moan as we were both reaching our climax.

'The second time really does feel better' I thought to myself. "Mmnggh Jellal" I moaned into his neck. I ran my hands through his blue hair whilst keeping my mouth on his neck trying to stop myself from moaning loudly.

"Erza cum with me" Jellal whispered in my ear. "Yes" I could feel the end nearing as my walls tightened around his dick. I bit jellal's shoulder trying to keep myself quiet so no one could hear. Jellal did the same thing and we realised we both have a mark.

"We're lucky these marks can be covered" Jellal laughed. I laughed in return and and rested my head against his broad shoulder.

"How much time do we have left?" I looked up at Jellal. Jellal looked at his watch.

"We (kiss) have (kiss) 5 (kiss) minutes (kiss) left (kiss)" Jellal gave me a chaste kiss as he finished his sentence.

"Looks like we have to get dressed" I sighed and equipped into clothes.

"Ahaha no fair you can requip." Jellal sheepishly laughed as he grabbed his clothes. I watched Jellal slip into his clothes as I taken a sip from my bottle of sprite. **_(A/N: gotta love sprite :3 ) _**

"We will shortly be arriving at oak town, if getting off at oak towns station, please prepare yourself and make sure you have everything with you. Have a nice day". the announcement went off.

I looked up at Jellal who was putting his cloak on covering himself to look like Mystogan. I couldn't help but let out a soft giggle.

"What I think I pull it off, don't you?" Jellal posed with his leg up on the seat and pretended like he had long hair. making me laugh harder. I wiped my eyes as the began to tear up from too much laughter.

"You could pull it off one day" I sheepishly replied.

"I love you Erza" Jellal pulled his mask down and kissed my lips softly.

"I love you too" I smiled. slightly blushing and gave him a chaste kiss.

"We have arrived at oak town. Please be safe and enjoy your stay to those who are getting off the train" the announcer sounded a bit agitated.

I opened up the sliding door and saw Gray helping Lucy carry Natsu. Juvia looked at me and smiled.

"Have any fun" Juvia whispered which made me blush. 'She couldn't hear... Could she' I thought becoming embarrassed. Juvia giggled as we walked off the train.

"Just.. Put me... down here." Natsu fell to the ground.

"Sweet. Sweet. Ground" Natsu was faced down on the ground his face still green and blue.

"Oi pinky, let's go" Gray poked Natsu getting a groan from him.

"Is he always like this after he gets on a transportation." Jellal leaned over to me to whisper.

"Yep, even thinking about it makes him motion sick." I sighed. I tried keeping calm so I didn't embarrass myself in front of Jellal. Eventually Natsu got better as soon as he smelt food coming from a near by café and now we are inside eating.

"Natsu stop eating like a pig, you're getting food everywhere" Lucy whined as she looked at the audience that was now watching Nastu eat.

"So where we headed?" Gray questioned as he wrapped his arm around Juvia.

"From here we are heading west and then north west. We should get there by sunset and set up camp there. In the morning we shall head north and should find the guild near a cave. It's said that there is many barriers so we might have to change our directions every now and then" I explained whilst they finished eating.

"Also now that you mention it, someone was talking about the barriers shifting every now and then. Some of them even give out a painful shock if you ran into them." Lucy pointed out. We all nodded and we payed for our food and left.

**2 hours later: Lucy's POV.**

We reached the rain forest and began our walk. Erza held the map and pointed in the directions. Everyone was in a conversation except for me. I walked behind feeling as though something was off.

We haven't walked Into any barriers yet and it feels like there's some kind of dark presence. ' Maybe the barriers are just deeper in the forest. I don't see anyone or anything. I need to stop being paranoid. I mean seriously I'm falling behind here. I don't want them thinking I'm exhausted already' I shaked off my thoughts and picked up my pace.

"Oi stripper when we get back from this job we should have a fight to see who's stronger" Natsu laughed. I finally caught up enough to hear the conversation.

"You're on pinky." Gray glanced at Natsu.

"It's salmon" Natsu argued back. With this we all began laughing.

"Lucy." I heard a faint sound from behind.

"Huh." I stopped and looked behind me and couldn't see anyone.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Juvia stopped along with everyone else.

"I Thought I heard something" I looked around and shrugged it off, continuing to walk.

"Juvia thinks if you could hear something, Natsu would've heard it too Lucy. So don't worry it was probably nothing but the wind." Juvia reassured me.

"Thanks Juvia" I smiled.

'It kind of sounded like Loki' I thought. As we were walking my keys began to shake violently, stopping everyone in their tracks curious to what was happening.

"Oi Luce what's your keys doing?" Natsu bobbed on his knees poking them.

Loki appeared. "Princess, is something wrong?" Loki looked around.

"What do you mean?" I looked at Loki.

"I felt a dark presence and I tried to get out because it felt like you were in danger but a barrier was put on our keys, so no one could get out. The spirit king even helped break the barrier because he felt the dark aura as well." Loki exclaimed.

I saw everyone confused to what he was saying.

"That's absurd, I would've felt such a presence" Jellal pointed out. Everyone nodded.

"I felt it earlier too, but I didn't see anything." I thought out loud.

"Hang on you felt it." Gray Asked confused.

"Well yeah, but I thought I was imagining things so I just kept it as a precaution."I shrugged.

"At least someone noticed me" a shadow appeared up in the tree, "I was beginning to think this group wasn't going to notice me, so I was going to leave but I stayed since someone here became very intriguing. After all it's been years since I saw her. And my has she grown."

"Who are you?" Erza yelled as she got into a fighting stance. Doing so, everyone got into their fighting position. "Sorry to say but I'm not going to fight you just yet. But let me just say this one warning." Everyone waited for him to continue.

_'Beyond the vast tree, over the hill and into the cave awaits something for you, Lucy Heartfilia._' He uses telepathic magic.

"How do you know who I am?" I got out of my fighting stance.

"What" everyone looked at me.

"Because I kidnapped you when you were little and I have an acquaintance with the guy who is forcing the seal that binds your true powers." He laughed.

"Who are you?". I questioned.

"Ouch that hurts your highness, forgetting who I am. Then again they probably erased your memories along with many other ones that hold darkness." The guy stood up on the tree branch.

_'Maybe I'll make you remember some of those memories_.' His smile became scary.

He disappeared. We all looked around trying to figure out where he went. Then I felt it. A splitting headache making me gasp in pain.

"Lucy?" Loki looked at me concerned. '_Mind_ _magic: body control_'.

"What-" before I could finish my body went flying into a tree knocking all of the air out of me.

"LUCY!" Natsu and everyone tried to run to me but fell to the ground. They all looked up trying to get up but it was like a gravity shift. 'Someone else is here.' I looked around but couldn't see anyone.I tried to catch my breath but the man reappeared. He grabbed my throat and lifted me into the air.

"Do you remember me now, miss Heartfilia?" I looked at him and saw a scratch mark across his cheek. He had black hair with a white streak and dark almond eyes.

"That scratch mark I- I did that when i was little." I choked out. A sharp pain hit my head hard. I screamed in pain.

"_Mind magic: dark memories_" he yelled.

"LUCY!" Everyone yelled in unison.

**_Flash back: (a/n; these are kind of dark flashbacks)_**

-I was little. The walls were stone and I was in a cellar. I began to cry in fear. I always hated the dark. A man opened the cellar and pulled my hair.

"I don't want to go" I screamed.

a silver table was set up it was used as a sacrifice table. Kids would be killed and sacrificed so deadly beasts could arise. I watched as the sacrifices happened.

"Watch very closely Lucy, it's your turn later" a younger version of the man with a claw scar laughed. A little boy layed on the table in fear. He was next to be sacrificed his name was Kian. A sign was made in his blood.

"No" I cried Silently. I didn't want to see it. A dagger was pulled out of all 6 boxes.

"In the name of our master you shall be killed." The people in black cloaks began to recite the sacrifice.

The mind magic user used mind magic so my eyes stayed open. I couldn't move anything. When they finished they all stabbed the boy with their own daggers making blood splash everywhere. Blood landing on my face and some on my dirty clothes.

A beastly sound was created making me afraid. The beast was black as night and has red eyes. That night I cried and cried scared to sleep. In the morning I woke up emotionless.

Another sacrifice was made later that night. I just sat there and watched. Eventually I was used to it that the mind magic user didn't have to use magic on me anymore. A week passed and I looked at the mind magic user.

"What's your name?" I asked dryly.

"Kyo" he looked at me with a smile.

It was my turn to be sacrificed. I laid on the bench. I felt nothing as I stared at the ceiling.

"I never thought this girl would be sacrificed." One of the guys was confused.

"Master Elijah said her powers were starting to grow stronger and that we can create an even stronger beast with her." Kyo explained.

"How come you've seen the master. Some of us haven't even seen him yet. Some say he isn't even human" another guy was laughing.

"Calm yourself Hiro. Don't want to make him angry after all he will kill you" Kyo suggested.

"True, well it's time to do the sacrifice" they began to chant the sacrifice. It was just about to end when everything went pitch black.

-"Lucy, are you alright" my vision was blurry and faded. Everything went black again.

\- " she keeps slipping in an out of her conscious." I looked and saw... mama, Kashuto and even zeref.

"She needs medical attention" Once again I become unconscious.

-I looked around and saw I was back home in bed. I looked over and saw my mama crying. I still felt nothing. My mama looked at me and began to cry happily. "She's alright. Jude" she yelled.

My father ran into the room along with the main maid. Mama and papa hugged me but is still didn't feel anything.

"Something's wrong" my father looked at me.

"She's showing no emotions, her eyes are dull" Layla began crying. "KASHUTO" Jude yelled. Kashuto ran in.

"Something's wrong call the doctor."

**_2 hours later: _**

The doctor began examining me. He held the torch moving it left to right. I stayed still. The doctor sighed.

"It's like.. It's like she is empty. Like she has no soul. We need someone to go through her memories to figure out what happened." The doctor looked at Layla.

"I don't know anyone who uses magic like that". Layla panicked.

"I do. He made me watch. He uses mind magic." I stared at the doctor and mama blankly.

"impossible, that magic is highly uncommon in the present." The doctor raised his eyebrow in shock.

"Hang on. Sweetie, what do you mean he made you watch? What did you watch." I stared blankly at mama not replying to her question.

**_6 days later:_**

"The news companies are going insane, they are trying to figure out what happened to Lucy. Someone has already figured it out. We need to find out who published it because it could bring our business down." Jude yelled into a phone.

"Layla!" Jude became furious. Mama and papa began to argue.

"Listen to me Jude we need to do something about it before it's too late." Layla suggested.

"We tried everything Layla, nothing is going to work, just give up she's gone." Jude snapped.

"You haven't even let me try yet." Layla replied.

"You can't do anything you're a celestial wizard, unless you have a key then you can't do shit" Jude hissed.

"How dare you curse at me. How dare you say such awful things" Mama yelled and came into my room. She slammed the door and sank down crying.

**_At midnight: _**

I woke up in mamas arms as she carried me.

"We are going to find Zeref he can help, surely." Mama sobbed.

"Layla, Lucy." Zeref exclaimed.

"Zeref something is wrong with her she is completely emotionless. Can you erase her memories from the past 2 months.

"Past 2 months. That means she's not even going to remember me." Zeref felt pained.

"I'm sorry but everything dark related has to be erased. I'm leaving soon." Mama placed me Onto the ground gently.

"Where are you going?" Zeref asked shocked.

"To another realm with the dragons. I have to keep them at bay. Igneel suggested that I go with them. " Layla sighed. I felt my memories starting to disappear. Soon after I slipped into a deep sleep.

**_End of flash back. _**

**Jellal's POV **

Kyo dropped Lucy onto the floor when she became unconscious.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I shall now leave. my part has been completed. so I shall take my leave." Kyo stretched his arms and looked at us on the floor. He looked over and I could tell he was suspicious about me.

"Before I leave, might I ask why are you impersonating mystogan when he is from edolas. Jellal?" Kyo laughed horrendously. 'Almost out of this gravity spell.' I finally broke out of the spell and stopped Kyo from laughing when I hit him. I was first to break out of the spell. I could tell the others where close to breaking it aswell.

Loki had disappeared when Lucy beame unconscious. I was about to use magic until Natsu yelled.

"_Fire dragons iron fist_" Natsu hit Kyo in the face sending him flying.

"What did you do to her!?" Natsu growled. I stood back as i saw Natsu using dragon force.

'I've only seen him use dragon force when he ate etherion and when I gave him the flame of rebuke (golden flame) to help defeat zero. How is he using dragon force without eating any special source of magic?' I was thinking until i remembered something.

'Dragon slayers have one mate and if someone hurts their mate so much anger can make a dragon slayer use dragon force.'

"_Fire dragons wing attack_" Natsu's voice was filled with venom.

"_Mind magic: defense"_ Kyo attempted to block Natsu's attacks. Each time failing.

Kyo was left unconscious when Natsu used his _Fire dragons flame elbow._ Everyone felt fear as they saw Natsu beating Kyo senseless. The gravity spell had worn off and Erza was helping Juvia get up when she looked at Natsu and then at me.

"Jellal stop him!" Erza yelled as she looked over her shoulder. I didn't know what to do. Natsu would kill anyone at this point. Everyone was in shock when Natsu was about to murder someone in front of them, until a scream came from Lucy. Natsu's flames extinguished and he looked over to Lucy. Natsu dropped Kyo and ran to Lucy holding her to him as she screamed in pain.

"It's alright Lucy, I'm here. Please be alright" Natsu held Lucy closer to him and began comforting her.

"Where did the man go?" Erza questioned. I looked over to where his body was laying. He was gone.

"Sorry but I shall take my friend Kyo back now. It's quiet a toll the dragon slayer did to him. I'm assuming that Lucy is his mate. Sadly that's going to make this a difficult job, but this should be very interesting. See you later." A guy in a black cloak holding Kyo mentioned before he vanished.

We all watched as he disappeared and averted our eyes to the dragon slayer holding his pale mate close to him. We walked closer to him but kept some distance when he let out a low growl.

"Natsu, please let Juvia help Lucy. Juvia can help relieve some of the pain she is feeling." Juvia bobbed down to his level. Natsu gave a nod of approval. He loosened his grip and rested Lucy onto the ground carefully. Juvia came closer and sat next to Lucy. She pulled out a cup and poured green liquid into it.

"What is that?" Gray questioned.

"It's a potion that helps relieve pain not just physically but mentally. If some of you haven't realised this so called Kyo uses mind magic. When he held Lucy he yelled dark memories. Which most likely means the pain she is feeling is memories that are filled with darkness that are being forced to be remembered." Juvia paused.

"Which also means these memories would have to be really dark for someone to make Lucy forget them. So giving her this should hopefully stop the memories from flowing in and even help her regain her conscious." Juvia explained as she opened Lucy's mouth pouring the liquid into her mouth.

After Juvia poured the liquid into Lucy's mouth, she was no longer in agonising pain and her facial expression became calm.

"Thank you Juvia" Natsu looked at Juvia and gave her a half smile

.'thank god he is no longer in dragon force mode.

"We should probably set up camp here." Erza suggested.

Everyone agreed and began to help set up camp whilst Natsu was watching over the blonde celestial. We finally finished setting up camp and we all sat around the fire Meanwhile Natsu placed Lucy inside of their tent. We all sat quietly for awhile until Natsu came out of the tent.

"Something doesn't seem right." Natsu sat next to the tent, Checking every now and then if she's okay.

"I couldn't even hear or smell any of those guys." Natsu stated.

"None of us could even feel their magic presence." Erza added in.

I wrapped my arm around Erza when I saw her look at the tent Lucy was in with hurt in her eyes, comforting her as best as I could.

"I wonder how he knows Lucy" Gray wondered out loud.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance." A man bowed.

"Where did you come from Kashuto?" Erza questioned.

"I could sense Lucy's distress and transported here. Though for some reason I failed a few attemps as though I was being blocked." Kashuto sat down.

"Now then. I guess I should tell you of Lucy's past that involved Kyo. When Lucy was young she was kidnapped by a dark clan. They despised of the rich and used the kids as sacrifices." Kashu began to explain.

"Sacrifices for what?" Gray became tense along with everyone else.

"I was told they created beasts. the more powerful the child is, the greater the beast is. Layla, many others and myself went to go rescue her. When we got there the building was annihilated. The only thing that was still intact was the sacrificial table. Lucy was sitting on it covered in blood. Her eyes were empty, like her soul died."

**_Yay Finished._**

**_So funny story: I was editing this reading over and fixing mistakes and It was almost 3am and I was like omigod I was going to go to sleep at 2 then it reached 3am and boom it turned back 1 hour I was tripping out like omigod what happened I swear it was 3am. Then it hit me day light savings ended and you have to change time back by 1 hour. Ahaha them dumb moments you get every now and then. Thank god for 1 hour goes back, Get a longer sleep now :3 _**

**_ I shall hopefully be starting the next chapter ASAP. The past 2 days I have been in the zone with this and hopefully my internet will work for me. Also the next few chapters won't really have lemon since the action and all will be starting but don't worry lemon lovers lemon shall return eventually (next lemon will be Gruvia ) :3 I feel like this story may be a bit darkish for some people but hey It keeps the story interesting. I wasn't going to do a plot like this but as I was writing it just happened and this story shall have a few twists in it and I know how this is going to end. Hope you enjoyed. Please favorite, follow and please leave a review. Xx p.s also please feel free to pm or review me about your thoughts on the new fairy tail episode :))_**


	6. Dark Past II

**A/N Hey guys, finally writing chapter 6. I'd like to thank chrisgjm, Hades' Neko, Bentears, sashaXmafuyuFOREVER and angelkit22 for giving me a review. I will hopefully upload a new chapter at least once a week. hopefully I won't have heaps to do when the new term starts *crossing my fingers* now you can enjoy reading this chapter. :) **

**_Previously on: _**

"When Lucy was young she was kidnapped by a dark clan. They despised of the rich and used the kids as a sacrifices." Kashu began to explain.

"Sacrifices for what?" Gray became tense along with everyone else.

"I was told they created beasts. the more powerful the child is, the greater the beast is. Layla, many others and myself went to go rescue her. When we got there the building was annihilated. The only thing that was still intact was the sacrificial table. Lucy was sitting on it covered in blood. Her eyes were empty, like her soul died"

**Normal POV**

"What?" Everyone gasped to what Kashuto was saying.

"It wasn't Lucy's blood. We analysed it and found out that the blood was a different variety. Most of the blood was dried up and was old, so it had been happening for awhile. we later found out the reason why she was emotionless was because she was forced to watch many kids be sacrificed for beasts to be created, which explains the blood. Something no human should have to go through." Kashuto sighed.

"Unbelievable, it's sick how people can do that. To their own kind, Using and killing people as though they are worthless." Erza clenched her fists feeling anger and sadness boil up. Jellal pulled Erza in closer trying to comfort her.

"How was the building destroyed?" Juvia questioned.

"We barley saw what happened, but it was said to be a bright white light that disintegrated most of the area." Kashuto stood up. "I'll be right back." Kashuto transported.

"Poor Lucy" Gray held Juvia's hand tighter.

"No wonder those memories were erased." Jellal added.

"I'll kill that bastard who made her suffer" Natsu growled.

Kashuto came back holding a book in his hand. Kashuto walked over to the camp table and placed the book down. Everyone got up and surrounded the table curious to what was in the book. Kashuto sat down on a camp chair.

"The book is Layla's journal. It contains articles and photos of the abduction." Kashuto sighed. Everyone was hesitating to open the book until Juvia placed her hand on it. She felt the brown leather that still had dust on it.

"When was the last time it was opened?" Juvia wondered. Kashuto shrugged. Juvia lifted the front cover with her fingers to reveal the first page. Everyone gasped when they looked at the photos. Three photos were on the page. one was a white light that had black ash from things being disintegrated. The next was a blood covered little girl with strands of blonde hair covering her face. The last was someone who looks like Zeref holding the girl.

"Is that Zeref?" Jellal pointed at the photo.

"Why would Zeref have Lucy?" Erza wondered quietly.

"Was Zeref behind the beast summonings?" Juvia added in.

"It could be possible he summons demons so why wouldn't he summon beasts?" Gray gritted his teeth as he remembered Deliora.

"Zeref helped rescue Lucy." Kashuto rested his elbows on his legs, intertwining his fingers and resting his chin on his hands. "

What?" Everyone turned around looking at kashuto for an explanation. "I guess I should tell you."

"Tell us what?" Natsu spoke up.

"One day Layla found Zeref and Lucy was there with her. Everything was dying around Zeref. Until, Lucy walked up to him. With each step, things that died became alive. Lucy hugged Zeref and it was like lucy was an angel. Somehow Lucy could suppress zerefs magic so he was calm and nothing would die. The night Lucy was going to be sacrificed it was just Zeref, Layla and I who went to save her." Kashuto looked up at them to see then shocked and confused.

"That's impossible. He is a the darkest Mage known and is pure evil. Because of him on Tenrou island we were sealed for 7 years. " Erza refused to believe.

"He gave everyone great pain and suffering so how can we believe that he was good." Jellal clenched his fist.

"Lucy's mother Layla said zeref wasn't like that at first. She said around 400 years ago he saw many people die." Kashuto began and then stopped when he saw Lucy come out of the tent with her hand on her forehead.

Everyone looked to where he was looking.

**Lucy's POV:**

I opened my eyes slowly and I couldn't help but wonder. 'Was I just dreaming or was that real?' My ears felt like the were ringing for awhile and I couldn't tell what people were saying. I looked around and saw I was in a tent.

'I must've fallen asleep' I got up and my head felt like it was aching.

'Thats right some guy attacked us and threw me against the tree using mind magic. When he choked me I must've become unconscious' I slowly got up and was about to open the tent when my ears adjusted and I could hear a voice.

"Lucy's mother Layla said Zeref wasn't like that at first. She said around 400 years ago he saw many people die." Is that... Kashu? I got out of the tent and put my hand to my forehead feeling dizzy and felt sick to the stomache. Kashuto looked over to me. The rest of the group looked at me aswell and smiled.

"Lucy" everyone said in unison and began to speed walk to me.

Natsu however bolted to me and lifted me up in the air spinning me around 'doesn't help that I feel like throwing up everywhere' and planting a kiss on my lips.

"I'm so glad you're okay" Natsu sighed in relief.

"How do you feel" Erza gave me a tight hug. 'Thank Mavis she isn't wearing her armor I would've died.' I hugged Erza back

"I feel fine, surprisingly I'm not in much pain as I thought I would be in."

"Juvia gave Lucy san some medical potion, so you can't steal Gray sama from Juvia" Juvia laughed as she hugged me.

"Thank you Juvia and why would I steal Gray from you when I love Natsu and Natsu and I are dating" I smiled at the thought of Natsu and I. Gray hugged me and than Jellal hugged me and we all sat around the fire.

"My lady I shall take my leave now" Kashu bowed and became translucent before fully transporting.

"That bastard didn't finish explaining about Zeref." Natsu pointed out angry.

"Around 400 years ago after thousands were killed, Zeref became cursed. He became the strongest dark Mage and learnt death arts. unable to control it though." I sighed, leaving everyone in a incoherent state as they tried to process things. When they snapped out of it Jellal was first to say something.

"I knew he was cursed with dark magic but he didn't have to kill and summon demons." I looked over to Jellal and began to explain.

"Zeref didn't have a choice, he still doesn't. He unintentionally killed those around him. Since he has been possessed by an ancient darkness, He isolates himself from everyone because he doesn't want to harm anyone. When someone comes nearby something is triggered inside and everything around him dies." I replied.

"Do you know why Igneel gave you that scarf Natsu?" I looked at Natsu. Natsu taken of his scarf and held it in his hands.

"It was a gift, he gave it to me before he left. So now I have something to remember him with and it makes me feel safe. It's like I'm still connected to him, that he is always with me every step of the way. Gives me courage to face my fears and helps encourage me to find him."I saw Natsu secretly wipe a tear away.

He turned to face me and gave me his goofy grin. "so I'm going to make Igneel proud." Natsu wrapped the scarf back around his neck.

"Natsu" I said quietly but I know Natsu can hear me.

"So why did ask?" Natsu questioned.

"Change of subject" I lied and nodded my head.

**Natsu's POV**

"Natsu" I heard Lucy say quietly. So quite that I could just pick up with my dragon slayer hearing.

"So why did you ask?" I questioned as I looked at her.

"Change of subject" Lucy hesitated so that means she's lying. I could tell something was wrong, which made my heartache.

"That-" i was saying until I was cut off.

"Where's happy?" I looked over to Erza. I sighed and crossed my arms. "Well.."

_**Flashback:**_

Before we left for the mission Gray, Jellal and I were walking to by a few things before we left.

"So this mission is kind of like a triple date" Gray laughed. We were making jokes and laughing. I stopped laughing coz I thought I heard happy talking about fish.

"Happy?" I questioned. I looked through the crowd and saw happy. Happy saw me and began to fly to me. Happy finally returned back from his long mission with Wendy, Romeo and Charle.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled across the street.

"Happy!" I yelled back. Happy flew into my arms

"I missed you such much happy, you missed out on a lot." I cheered.

"So did you. Charle finally agreed to going out with me." Happy smiled.

"Really. Good job happy. Lucy and I are dating now aswell." I laughed as I saw happy shocked.

"So I was right. You lllliiiiikkkeee her" happy rolled his tongue like he usually does.

"Yep. So are you going to do this job with us?" I questioned.

"Sorry Natsu, but Charle and I are going on a date. Definitely next time though." Happy smiled. "Definitely." Happy and I high fived. 'I'm glad he isn't coming since I know he won't be in danger.' I thought.

"So when I get back I expect details of what you and Charle do for your date." I pointed at happy.

"Aye." Happy waved goodbye.

"BYE HAPPY!" I yelled across the street.

"BYE NATSU!" Happy waved.

**_End of flashback. _**

"Is it just Juvia, or does it seem like everyone is getting into a relationship." Juvia smiled.

"Yeah, who do you think will be next to date?" Gray asked.

"Levy and Gajeel" Lucy and I said at the same time.

"So flame brain isn't as dense as we thought" everyone laughed as I shot a death stare at gray.

"You want a go captain underpants." I pointed at gray who stripped.

"Gray-sama your clothes" Juvia covered her mouth.

"Give it your best shot ash breath" Gray and I began punching each other.

**Normal POV:**

Lucy looked over to Erza who was trying not to go crazy. Lucy could see how much she was holding back 'I guess she doesn't want to embarrass herself in front of Jellal.' Lucy couldn't help but laugh. Natsu and gray stopped and looked over to Lucy and everyone else joined in laughing.

"How about we make dinner now, I'm pretty sure everyone is hungry" Lucy smiled as she she stood up.

"I'll help." Erza smiled.

"Juvia will help too." Juvia stood up.

The boys took this as an opportunity to talk. "So whose having sex tonight" Gray smirked.

"Already have" Jellal smirked back.

"I knew it. I could smell it on the train." Natsu laughed.

"Looks like I'm not having sex then, if you can smell it." Gray became aggravated.

"Don't stick your nose in other peoples private moments." Jellal shot daggers at Natsu.

"Foods ready" the girls said as they held the food in their hands. Once they had eaten dinner and had roasted marshmellows they went into their tents. One tent was for Natsu and Lucy, another for Erza and Jellal, and the last for Gray and Juvia. They said their good nights and hopped into bed.

**Natsu and Lucy:**

Natsu and Lucy began to cuddle under the sleeping bag.

"Hey Natsu" Lucy whispered.

"Yeah, Luce" Natsu whispered back.

"What happened earlier with that guy Kyo?" Lucy hugged Natsu tighter.

Their was a pause of silence and Natsu started.

"Well after you went unconscious, I remembered hitting Kyo, but after that I blacked out. When it was over I remember seeing him bruised, cut and he was unconscious. So I must've done a number on him. I came back when I heard you scream like you were in agonising pain. I noticed I was in dragon force."

"Why did you go in dragon force?" Lucy traced her finger in circular patterns on his chest.

"Because you're my mate" Natsu smiled at Lucy and pecked her on the lips.

"Your mate?" Lucy wondered.

"It's a dragon term. It practically means your my soul mate and I can mark you. If you allow me to mark than you'll see what I mean." Natsu blushed slightly.

"Of course I'd want you to mark me. I love you Natsu." Lucy gave Natsu a passionate kiss.

"I love you aswell Lucy" Natsu smiled through the kiss and deepened it.

Soon after Natsu fell into a deep sleep leaving Lucy to ponder her thoughts.

'Those dreams. They must've been real. I remember Kyo saying something about making me remember.' Lucy thought as Natsu rolled onto his other side.

'They are real aren't they, but I don't won't them to be.' Lucy curled up in a ball and face the other side of the tent. Lucy cried quietly and soon after began to doze off.

"Help me. Natsu" Lucy closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**_In the morning: _**

Help me...Natsu.

Natsu opened his eyes widely as the rain fell onto the tent. He looked over to his mate who was facing away from him. 'Must be imaging things.' Natsu inhaled the scent and slightly smelled salt. 'Was someone crying?' Lucy groaned and turned over and pulled Natsu closer.

"Morning Luce" Natsu whispered into Lucy's ear. Lucy groaned and tugged Natsu pulling him closer.

"A few more minutes, it's freezing" Natsu smiled and hugged Lucy tighter.

"Is that better" Natsu laughed.

"Yes. You're always warm and you're like my own personal heater. " Lucy mumbled. Natsu laughed quietly. A few minutes later they fell asleep as they embraced each other in their arms. Forgetting the salty scent.

**Erza and Jellal **

Jellal was on top of Erza and began giving her fish kisses.

"Who invented fish kisses anyway?" Erza laughed.

"Well whoever did, they deserve a pat on the back, because it's funny." Jellal laughed with Erza.

"But it's more funnier for you. So..." Erza flipped them both over so she was pinning Jellal down.

"Now it's my turn." Erza smiled playfully.

"I like the sou-" Jellal was saying until Erza fish kissed Jellal blowing air into his mouth.

"At least let me finish my sentence" Jellal smirked.

"Fine" Erza giggled and got up to look for a rain coat.

"What are you looking for?" Jellal got up onto his elbows.

"Looking for my raincoat, we are in a rainforest and it's raining." Erza looked at Jellal. Jellal watched as she bent over.

"Found it!" Erza exclaimed.

"Awh I was enjoying the view" Jellal smirked.

Erza playfully hit Jellal and pulled the covers off him. Enjoying the view of his perfectly toned muscles and the abs that were worked so well on.

"I bet your enjoying the view aswell." Jellal ran his hands through his hair, making his muscles tense. Erza bit her lip. Jellal got up and kissed Erza. Claiming her bottom lip for himself. After a couple of minutes later they left the tent to see a sad Juvia.

**Gray and Juvia**

Juvia opened up the tent and watched the rain pour down. Gray opened his eyes and looked at his water Mage curled up, hugging her knees tight as she rested her head on top of them. Gray got up and wrapped his arms behind her.

"What's wrong" Gray rested his head on her shoulder.

"I just... I don't like rain. It's depressing" Juvia replied.

"You didn't say Juvia." Gray turned Juvia around to face him.

"Sometimes I prefer to talk normally. Especially to my boyfriend." Juvia pecked Grays lips.

**Normal POV**

"Good morning Juvia and gray" Erza climbed out of her and Jellal's tent. Gray and Juvia got out of the tent and put on their rain coats.

"The weathers not really on our side,but it can't get any worse." Jellal jinxed it and a thunderstorm became rolling in.

"You jinxed it." Gray laughed as they began to pack. Erza opened Natsu and Lucy's tent to see them snuggled up sleeping.

"Sadly we have to wake them up" Jellal wrapped an arm around Erza.

"Yeah" Erza sighed and grabbed a pot and a spoon. With the two items Erza held she began hitting them together violently. The sounds echoed throughout the forest, and it sounds like a beast woken from its slumber in the distance.

Lucy sat up quickly and placed her heart in her chest panting from the small heart attack she was given. Erza packed the appliances and returned to the agitated dragon slayer.

"Erza! Careful I have sensitive hearing. You almost made me deaf." Natsu complained.

"Had to get you up somehow and you are not deaf by the way." Erza chucked the pair a rain coat.

"Your gonna need them" Erza smiled and walked away to finish packing the tents.

Lucy stretched as she yawned "good morning" to natsu.

"Morning beautiful" Natsu gave Lucy a chaste kiss. Lucy closed the tent and began changing. Lucy got into her Blue jeans and put on brown boots that were A few inches from her knees. She clipped her black bra and put on a black tank top. Last she put on her black rain coat that ended on her arse. Natsu wore his usual but had a black rain coat on.

Lucy pecked Natsu on the cheek before slipping out if the tent. 'Wow the rain looks like it's getting worse.' Lucy looked up. Natsu joined Lucy as he got out of the tent.

"I hate this weather." Natsu mumbled.

"Well a thunderstorm is coming so we need to pack quickly." Erza finished packing her tent.

"Gray and Juvia's finished packing aswell." Juvia walked up to Lucy and Natsu.

"We'll help you pack up." Juvia smiled.

"Thanks Juvia" Lucy smiled back.

A few minutes later the group finished packing and began walking again. The rain was getting thicker and thunder came every minute.

"This rain is making this worse, the ground is getting more slippery by the second. I suggest we find shelter for the time being." Jellal suggested.

"The only shelter is a cave." Erza yelled over the Thunder.

"Where are we going to find a cave." Natsu yelled back. 'Beyond the vast tree, over the hill and into the cave awaits something for you, Lucy Heartfilia.' Lucy remembered what Kyo told her. In the corner of Lucy's eyes a tree came into sight. Beyond the vast tree. 'There has to be a hill beyond the tree.' Lucy thought as she walked away from the group.

Natsu noticed Lucy was gone and started panicking.

"LUCY!" Natsu roared louder then the thunder. Natsu looked around 'this rain is putting off my scent and this thunder is making it hard to hear. Damn it!' Everyone looked to see if they could find Lucy.

"Lucy!" Everyone began to worry that she had slipped or fell somewhere.

"Just wanted to check something." Lucy yelled.

"You're okay. Where'd you go?"Natsu talked loudly as he hugged Lucy tight. "Don't ever do that again. You had me worried."

"Well I found something interesting. Follow me." Lucy motioned the group to follow her. Lucy retraced her steps carefully, but luckily she could see the tree in the distance.

"Is it shelter?" Gray questioned.

"Nope, it's something better." Lucy smiled at the group.

"What can be better then shelter right now?" Juvia wondered.

"You'll see." Lucy giggled as they got closer.

They finally reached the tree and Lucy clapped her hands together as she turned around.

"We have reached our destination." Lucy presented the tree with a huge grin.

"An enormous tree." The group started contemplating. 'Time for a little fun' Lucy thought. Lucy walked up to the tree and turned around

"notice anything?" Lucy asked.

"It's abnormally huge in comparison to other trees." Jellal stated and the group nodded in agreement.

"It is interesting, but how is this going be helpful" Erza questioned.

"Well" Lucy raised her hand up and was about to lean on it.

"You see this-kyaaa" Lucy screamed as she vanished.

"Lucy!" Everyone yelled in unison. Lucy poked her head out laughing

"Hey look I have no body." Lucy laughed.

"How are you doing that?" Gray laughed along with the other members.

"Come over to this side so I can explain easier since it's sunny on this side." Lucy smiled and disappeared again. The group hesitated but slowly went in.

"It's like teleportation to a field. Originally I thought it was a barrier then I realised something was different about it. So I went beyond the vast tree to somewhere else. Then I came back and thought we could go this way since it's sunny." Lucy smiled as she took off her rain coat and felt the sun on her.

"This side definitely is better." Erza agreed and took off her rain coat in a flash.

The group taken of the rain coats and let the warmth of the sun dry them.

"Now that I think about it... Maybe a barrier surrounded us over night and it caused that weather" Natsu pointed out.

"If anything I'd say we teleported into a barrier and have this good weather. After all rain forests rain most of time. That's why they have rain in the name." Lucy laughed. The team laughed as they walked.

"Beyond the vast tree, over the hill and into a cave awaits something for me." Lucy thought out loud. "What do you mean?" Juvia questioned as they all stopped.

"Beyond the vast tree, over the hill and into the cave awaits something for you Lucy heartfilia. That guy Kyo that we met yesterday uses mind magic as you already know, he used telepathy to tell me this" Lucy explained.

"What's in the cave?" Gray questioned.

"Guess I'll have to find out" Lucy sighed.

**Finished sorry that it's not long I was writing this in class. Feel free to follow me on Twitter EmilyCameron5 for updates on how the chapters are going. So sorry that this chapter is late. I've been busy with projects and essays. Don't forget to follow, favorite and please review. :) **


	7. New keys

**Hey guys I am glad to tell you that I am still alive and typing. I've been getting way to much homework lately. I think the teachers are just cruel in that way but anyway I am posting this chapter at midnight and I have to get up it 6am to catch a bus at 7am. God damn you cold weather. God damn you school. So glad that I wrote this chapter. Enjoy. :) sorry if there is any mistakes but it is late and I just want to post this. And I got pins and needles :O. **

**Somewhere in an unknown location:**

The room was dull and shadows casted in every corner. All there was in the room was a throne, a table, a lacrima and a candle. A man was sitting in the throne stirring his drink around. The only sound was the clinking of when the ice hit the glass. He watched the lacrima closely as a beautiful blonde Mage with brown eyes appeared.

Her hair was damp from the rain. She was walking away from her friends. He watched as she entered the tree into a different location. The sun bathed her with it's warm presence. A smile appeared and she went back through the tree.

The blonde Mage walked back to her worried friends. He watched as a pink haired Mage hugged her. The man clenched the glass tightly and it shattered into pieces. Small cuts could be seen as blood trickled down. He stood up and removed his hood, to reveal a young man. His dark hair framed his face perfectly and his blue oceanic eyes held slight anger in them.

He let out a deep Breath and sat back down in the throne. He clicked his fingers and a servant came rushing in to clean the mess. The servant hurried along quickly, not wanting to waste any of The Lords time. As the servant left the room a dark figure was seen leaning against the wall.

"So how is Kyo doing?" The man wearing a cloak asked the servant.

"He has a few broken bones but there's nothing we can't fix Sir." The servant bowed down.

"How long until he is healed?" The man raised his voice slightly. Fear ran down the servant. Rumors said that The last servant had to face his abusemwhen a blonde haired girl escaped.

"A f-f-few hours...sir." The servant stuttered.

"There is no reason to fear me young servant, I do not wish to harm you. You may have heard rumors, but you really shouldn't believe everything you hear these days." The man disappeared around the corner.

**Team Natsu: **

"I think we should go to the cave. I'm a little intrigued, as to what is in there. Maybe we will even run into the dark guild." Erza suggested.

"I agree." Lucy agreed with Erza.

"Hang on, let's not be irrational here. It could be a trap. That guy attacked us so why should we trust what he said." Natsu reasoned.

"Well he could be apart of the dark guild," Jellal pointed out, "we need to capture them, so that could be a good start."

The group continued to walk and arrived at a hill. "Looks like were already half way there." Gray shrugged.

"Juvia thinks we should go to the cave, but first how about a picnic on top of the hill." Juvia smiled.

"But-" Natsu was saying. "I love picnics!" Erza exclaimed shoving Natsu out of the way.

Lucy walked over to Natsu and gave him a lending hand. "Natsu, even if it is a trap, we will be fine. This is fairy tails strongest team and we even have Jellal and Juvia to top it off." Lucy comforted.

"I know and that's not what I'm worrying about," Natsu started, "if it is a trap then whats going to happen to you? I don't want you to get hurt because we made reckless conclusions. Even if we are the strongest team, something could still happen." Natsu stated and hugged Lucy tight.

"Natsu, even if it is a trap and we are wounded from battle. We will be fine wounds heal after all." Lucy kissed Natsu's cheek.

"What if it is bad and you die or even one of us die?" Natsu bit his lip.

"It won't happen we are all finally happy with finding love, there's no way either of us will give that up. I know I wouldn't, so I'll promise you this, I Will not die on you Natsu. I'm not going to give up on what we have together." Lucy gave Natsu a passionate kiss.

Gray whistled at the two kissing. Lucy and Natsu glared over to him. "Sorry love birds, but if you don't stop sucking each others faces off, we can't start the picnic." Gray laughed.

"You all started without us already" Natsu yelled back.

"We were hungry." Gray shouted and shrugged and sat back down to eat a sandwich. Natsu and Lucy sighed and started walking over to the others.

"Celestial mages never break their promises remember." Natsu smiled at Lucy.

"I know. Race you to the top." Lucy smiled back and ran up the hill. Natsu grinned and ran to catch up with Lucy.

**1 hour later **

An hour later the group finished eating and talking about their plans for when they get back. Natsu was going to catch up with happy. Erza was going to try out the cakes at a new cake shop with Jellal. Juvia and gray wanted to go for ice cream.

"So what about you Lucy?" Erza questioned.

Lucy paused for a second to think. 'Well I need to find out what happened with my mother and what that nightmare was about yesterday. It felt so real.' Lucy thought.

"Well, I was thinking about continuing to write and maybe even visiting my fathers grave, it's been awhile." Lucy replied.

"That sounds nice" Erza and Juvia gave Lucy a comforting smile.

"So shall we start heading to the cave?" Gray stretched his arms.

"Yeah, strippers right. Let's go." Natsu insulted Gray, hoping for a fight.

"What did you call me ash snot." Gray and Natsu clashed foreheads.

The others were laughing and the group continued to walk over the hill. Lucy stopped when she felt a strange presence. Lucy looked down and saw fresh blood on the ground. "What the hell." Lucy though out loud.

The group turned around to look at her and the ground started to shake violently. "An earthquake?" Gray said shocked.

The ground underneath Lucy's feet feel apart and she screamed as she fell. "Lucy!" The group ran to where she fell and saw her below. The earthquake subsided.

"Feel free to help me out guys." Lucy stood up and rubbed her lower back.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked.

"I'm fine" Lucy replied.

"We're going to grab the rope and lower it down for you Luce." Natsu yelled.

Lucy smiled at Natsu and looked around to see where she fell into. Lucy saw something shine in the corner of her eye, so she walked over and picked up something that was underground. Lucy noticed it was a skeleton hand that had a ring on it. Lucy let go of the hand and screamed.

"Luce, what happened?" Natsu asked and the group surrounded the hole to see panic written on Lucy's face.

"I don't think I'm alone down here." Lucy slowly looked up at the group as a loud roar echoed throughout the tunnel.

**Lucy's POV **

I hesitantly looked over to see a saber-toothed tiger. Only something was off about it. Around every minute it became, some what translucent.

"Could it be" I thought out loud. I was about to grab hold of the rope they lowered down until I paused.

"Lucy grab on to the rope." Natsu yelled.

I ignored what Natsu said and walked towards the saber tooth and away from the rope. 'Sorry guys, but you're going to think I'm crazy for doing this.' I thought to myself.

The saber tooth looks like it was going to pounce on me.

"Lucy what are you doing?" Natsu became panicked. Natsu jumped down to where I was and tried to grab me. An electric shock went through Natsu as he touched an invisible wall.

"A barrier." Natsu bit his lip with frustration. The rest of the group jumped down and tried to go through the barrier. Each receiving a spark. "Why am I the only that can go through it?"

'Because you can surpass the barriers in the forest. Afterall they were created by Layla Heartfillia.' A voice said.

"Who's there." I looked around. 'Don't worry it's just me.' The saber tooth sat down and began licking it's paw.

"You. You can talk. Why can you talk?" I looked to the others and they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Scratch that question. How are you communicating with me, without them hearing you?" I pointed at Natsu and the others. 'Well, we have a connection.' The saber tooth scratched it's ear with it's leg. "A connection." I thought out loud.

"What do you mean we have a connection?" I asked.

"Lucy what's goi-" I interrupted Gray by shushing him. "Please answer my question." I crossed my arms over my chest.

'I'm a celestial key, this is my real form and I do have a human form, but I'm running out of time. Which is why I am becoming translucent.' The saber tooth lowered it's ears as it became more tired. Eventually the saber tooth collapsed on the ground. As the saber tooth was Left half unconscious I ran over to it quickly.

"Tell me. Where's your key?" I asked concerned. 'Down the tunnel it's in a box. There's 4 keys in there. Only there is a barrier surrounding it, which is why I can't return to the spirit world.'

"I promise I'll retrieve the box, just don't die on me okay."my eyes began to water. 'It's too late for me. Soon I'll disappear. Just please save the others.'

"Its not fair though, why should you die, you've done nothing wrong" I cried out. 'It's fate, eventually it's bound to happen.' The saber tooth began to close it's eyes slowly. 'Someone help' I thought as tears fell.

"Princess." I looked behind me and saw Virgo and Loki.

"Go get the keys we will take care of him." Loki insisted.

"Thank you." I wiped the tears away and began to run to where the keys are located. I stopped in my tracks and placed my hand up against a wall. 'These barriers are getting on my nerves.' I could feel the anger rising up.

The barrier wall lit up gold and shattered into golden dust. I started running again and each time I came across a barrier it turned into gold dust. I could feel my magic starting to drain, but I know I need to push forward after all a celestial spirits life is in danger.

What seemed like an eternity, I finally found the box. I put my hand through the barrier and felt my energy pouring out of me rapidly.

"Come on Lucy, just a little longer." I said to myself. Eventually the barrier broke. I smiled and grabbed the box. 'Hopefully i don't lack too much magic energy otherwise I won't be able to create a contract with that saber tooth. I hope he is doing alright.' I continued to run back to were the others were waiting.

**Natsu's POV**

It was the worst feeling I felt when Lucy fell through the ground. When that saber tooth looked like it was going to claim her as its prey.

As Lucy was talking to (well what seemed like) the saber tooth, I continued to bite my lip as I worried. For some reason We couldn't hear what the saber tooth was saying but we could hear what lucy was saying and read her emotions.

It hit me hard when I saw the saber tooth collapse and Lucy beginning to cry. 'And yet I can't comfort her or even hug her because of this stupid barrier. I looked at Erza and Jellal holding each other close as they worried for what was going to happen next.

Even Gray and Juvia were close to each other and comforting one another. And I was alone. I felt useless. The one I love is probably going through something bad and I can't help.

Loki and Virgo appeared and Lucy wiped away tears and began to run but then stopped. We watched as she placed her hand on the barrier. Gold lines appeared through the barrier and it became gold dust.

"Amazing." We all said astonished.

Lucy continued to run and each time she went through a barrier it turned to dust.

"How is she doing that?" Gray questioned.

"Well her powers are getting stonger each day. It's weird though sometimes her power would increase at an abnormal rate." Loki stated as he ran his hand over the saber tooth with a golden orb.

"Well supposedly she has a seal and someone is forcefully breaking the seal." Erza informed Loki and Virgo.

"Really?" Jellal and Juvia said at the same time.

"Oh yeah we never told any of you, did we?!" Gray sat down. I crossed my legs and sat near the barrier.

"How come you aren't shocked." I asked.

"well we figured as much, afterall we are Lucy's celestial spirits so we can sense those kind of things," Virgo said, "well I'll be off now Princess is using her magic rapidly and I don't want to use up anymore of her magic. Oh yeah Loki use your own magic from here on out." Virgo replied and went back to the spirit world.

"I'm back." Lucy panted out.

"Lucy, you need to rest most of your magic has been drained." Loki suggested.

"I'm fine." Lucy placed the box next to the saber tooth as he opened his eyes.

"I'll be fine now, thank you Lucy. when your magic is restored feel free, whenever you're ready to make a contract." This time we could all here the saber tooth as he returned to the spirit.

"Thank goodness he could return" Lucy smiled and started walking towards us.

Lucy put her hand to the barrier and it became dust. Lucy's eyes and mine met each others and we both smiled. Lucy began to sway and she began to collapse on the floor. Just before she did I ran and caught her just in time.

"I just need some rest. Thank you Natsu." Lucy smiled at me and closed her eyes.

"You really worry me sometimes, but I'm glad you have that kindness towards spirits" I chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Lucy." I whispered in her ear.

**Yes chapter 7 is done. Sorry about the lateness but I've been having to do a lot of tests and I have exams coming up, so frustrating. I should be doing my homework but I just got really into this chapter and couldn't stop typing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, follow and favorite. :) p.s I am sorry that it's not a long chapter. I did want to write more but I want the readers to be able to read it so hopefully I don't have any homework to do tomorrow so I can write chapter eight. :) **


	8. Dream, Past or Future

**Hey everyone, chapter 8 has arrived. there is a few spoilers so if you aren't up to date with the manga, I suggest you read it. It is really intense and amazing what Lucy does it'll give most of you goose bumps. It's really interesting, but it's your choice if you don't mind the spoilers then go ahead and read but you've been warned. Hehe feel free to message me or put in a review what you thought about the latest manga chapter. :) also thank you to angelickishinhunter for the review and tips :) **

**_Previously:_**

Team Natsu, along with Jellal and Juvia went on a S-class mission. They met Kyo who uses telepath and mind magic. After Natsu badly injured him, one of his fellow members helped him and returned him to an unknown location, to be healed. A mysterious man watches in the shadows as the blonde Mage comes closer each time.

An earthquake occurred and Lucy fell into what seems to a be tunnel. Inside, Lucy runs into a saber toothed tiger who is in need of saving from the celestial Mage. Lucy learns she can break through the barriers created by Layla. Lucy returns to the saber tooth with a box that holds keys. Soon after she collapses in Natsu's arms and falls into a deep sleep

**_(Natsu's POV)_**

Lucy put her hand to the barrier and it became dust. Lucy's eyes and mine met each others and we both smiled. Lucy began to sway and she began to collapse on the floor. Just before she did I ran and caught her just in time.

" I just need some rest. Thank you Natsu." Lucy smiled at me and closed her eyes.

"You really worry me sometimes, but I'm glad you have that kindness towards spirits" I chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Lucy." I whispered in her ear.

**Somewhere In an unknown location:**

The dark mysterious man watched closely, intrigued by how far the blonde mage has come. "My lord, it seems each time you watch her you become more interested in this girl." A woman with dark purple hair draped the bed sheet over her body as she hugged the man from behind.

"Sarah." The man sighed.

"Is it true, my lord. Does your heart ache each time she is with that pink haired boy? are you filled with sorrow and anger as she does not know you, but you know her?" Sarah whispered in his ear.

"Sarah, she may not know me, but she will soon. I no longer have sorrow as I know she will become mine." The man stood up and looked outside the window.

"But, you still feel anger and hatred am I right?" Sarah smirked and followed after him. "Lord Kurai?"

"Completely filled with anger and hatred. It's making my blood boil." The man named Kurai laughed horrendously, sending a shiver down Sarah's spine.

"Good." Sarah laughed. 'The more anger and hatred he holds, the more interesting this is going to be.' Sarah thought to herself.

**Normal POV: **

Natsu gave Lucy a piggy back ride as she was sleeping and continued to walk with the group.

"Wow how many barriers did she break?" Gray laughed to lighten up the mood. The group couldn't help but laugh.

"No one here would have ever thought that she could do this much, I have to admit I always knew she was strong, but to break all of these barriers and have 2 gates open at once is crazy." Erza added in.

**(A/N Spoiler alert this is about the latest chapters of the manga, read if you want too, but if you don't feel free to skip to the next paragraph.)** "Well she did summon three celestial spirits at once and she even summoned the spirit king. You wouldn't of been able to withstand that kind of damage that your body goes through." Loki appeared out of no where.

"True she did save everyone, so she has to be one of the strongest mages to do that." Natsu agreed. Everyone agreed with Loki.

**(A/N if you didn't read the above then you are safe from spoilers ahaha)**

"so why are you here Loki?" Juvia questioned.

"Well the spirit king told me to check in every now and then to see how Lucy is. So how is she?" Loki looked over to where Lucy was sleeping.

"She's still sleeping don't know when she's going to wake up." Natsu turned his head to look at Lucy's head resting on his shoulder.

"We still haven't found a way out of this tunnel though." Jellal sighed.

A rumbling noise was made as some of the tunnels walls moved. A staircase appeared with men standing at the top. "ATTACK!" The Men came running down the staircase that was hidden behind the walls.

"Shit." Natsu cursed under his breath as he held Lucy closer.

"Natsu I'll take Lucy, you and the others will fight." Loki suggested. Natsu ran to Loki and placed Lucy down carefully.

"Yosh, I'm all fired up." Natsu yelled as his fist blazed with flames. One by one all of the men were defeated.

"This is too easy, someone make this challenging." Natsu complained.

**Kurai:**

Kurai watched the lacrima as they defeated the men easily.

"This is too easy, someone make this challenging." the pink haired boy complained.

"Juryoku." Kurai called for one of his fellow friends. A brown haired man came out wearing a black coat that had a symbol with a circle that had a pitchfork likeness going through it. He had a scar on the right of his bottom lip and a scar on his left eyebrow.

"Juryoku." Kurai looked at him.

"What is it Kurai?" Juryoku questioned."

I want you to go reunite with the pink haired boy and his friends. I think it's Time you introduce yourself, Juryoku kira," Kurai laughed. "Leave the blonde girl alone, she is not to be harmed by anyone."

"Yes Kurai." Juryoku turned around and put the hood on before disappearing into mist.

(A/N: juryoku means gravity and kira is killer. It's his nickname)

**Meanwhile with Natsu and the others. **

"Well that was disappointingly easy." Natsu moped.

"They could make it challenging." Gray groaned.

"They were looking forward for a good hard fight, but instead had to fight weaklings. Wow that is sad." Juryoku laughed.

"I know right, how stupid is th- wait whose there." Gray and Natsu got into a fighting stance.

"I am juryoku" he introduced himself. "Your name means gravity how pathetic" Natsu and Gray laughed together.

"Hang on," Jellal put his arm in front of Natsu and Gray.

"You were the one who used gravity on us and saved that Kyo guy. Am I right?" Jellal gritted his teeth.

"So you do know who I am Jellal," Juryoku clapped his hands. "at least someone here is smart."

"Hang on is your name seriously gravity?" Natsu questioned.

"Oh yeah my name is seriously gravity" juryoku used sarcasm.

"Well your life must be shit then." Natsu laughed.

"It was sarcasm. People call me Juryoku kira." Juryoku became irritated.

"Gravity... Girl." Natsu puffed his cheeks and put his hand up trying not to laugh hard.

"Gravity shift." Everyone flew into the wall including Loki and Lucy. Juryoku walked up to Natsu and began yelling. "how the hell did you get girl!?"

Natsu was still laughing. "Natsu you idiot you're making him angry." Gray yelled.

"But he said girl" Natsu smirked.

Juryoku's face was being filled with rage.

"Just kidding, gravity killer. If you hurt that girl over their I'm going to put you through immense pain." Natsu seethed venom through his teeth.

"That girl?!" Juryoku's face became shocked as he saw the blonde girl unconscious looking.

"Shit! masters going to kill me." Juryoku ran to Lucy and stopped the gravity shift before putting her down gently.

"I'm so sorry." Juryoku continuously bowed over and over again.

"I'm sorry master, please forgive me. I'm sorry master, please forgive me. I'm so, so sorry master, please forgive me." Juryoku continued to bow next to Lucy. "Please don't kill me."

"Is he scared?" The group said in unison. "Maybe he is scared of hurting girls."Erza suggested.

"But you and Juvia are girls to." Jellal pointed out.

"Maybe he thinks he made Lucy unconscious." Juvia pointed out.

"Or if this is the dark guild, they want to use Lucy and can't have her injured." Gray's point made more sense to everyone.

"Huh- why can't I use magic?" Jellal tried to use magic to get out of the gravity.

"I think it's the same for all of us." Gray gritted his teeth.

"I put shackles on you. Each time you try to use magic it drains how ever much you use, so if I was you I suggest you stop trying to get out."Juryoku picked up Lucy bridal style. "Gravity shift."

The group started following juryoku and were floating next to him up the staircase. "I don't feel good." Natsu's face became sick and nauseating.

"It's not even transportation puke face." Gray yelled.

"It feels like it though." Natsu was spinning around slowly.

"So where are you taking us?" Erza questioned.

"To the dungeons maybe or the laboratory that's part of the dungeon." Juryoku replied.

"The laboratory?" Erza became puzzled.

"We will run tests, figure out the basics. Blood type, magic capability and other things. If your qualified for something we will do that. My guess is that you will have your magic power drained. As for the girl I don't know what's in store for her. It's up to the master really."

'The master will do whatever to her while she's in a deep sleep' Natsu thought of the worst and began to feel raged. Erza looked over to Natsu and saw the anger.

"Natsu calm down. I have a plan." Erza whispered to Natsu. 'To be honest I don't really have a plan but if Natsu went into dragon force mode; his power would be drained rapidly.' Erza thought to herself.

"Feel free to tell me this plan Erza, and it better be a good one." Natsu clenched his fists.

"Well..."Erza paused, "what if, when we get to where ever we are going, we run to Lucy and hold her together. Juryoku wouldn't do anything because he would be to afraid that he would hurt Lucy in the process." Erza whispered.

"And then what? Where can we run too?" Gray added in as he listened.

"We don't exactly know where we are going. other people could be there and we have no clue what they are capable of." Juvia joined in on the conversation.

"Juvia has a point." Jellal added in.

"How about we don't think, just act and hope for the best." Natsu said grinning. 'Why are we even thinking usually we just fight and hope for the best outcome.'

The group continued to think but nothing was helping. Eventually the group had arrived to what seemed to be a lab with jail cells.

Juvia and Erza were thrown into one cell whilst the guys were in the other. 'Great we are separated.' Erza sighed.

Juryoku placed Lucy onto an examining table and cuffed her ankles and wrists so she couldn't escape when she woke up. Juryoku set up a heart rate monitor to make sure nothing bad would happen to the girl. Juryoku soon after left the lab and the group began discussing a way to escape.

**_Lucy's dream/flashback/vision. (A/N: Alrighty readers I want you to guess if this is just a dream, a flashback or a vision.) _**

"Lucy you can't run away forever." The mans voice echoed. "You belong to me and only me." Blood dripped from Lucy's stomach.

'I need to get away if I don't they will be in danger... Everyone will be in danger' Lucy tried to motivate herself.

The walls felt endless. There was only stone, stone walls that continued on and on, feeling like eternity. Lucy felt her conscious trying to slip away. As she walked along the stone wall her blood was left to leave a trail. 'I need to stop the bleeding or do something' Lucy continued on.

Lucy could hear it. The painful screams of her loved ones. "Am I too late." Lucy collapsed on her knees before everything went pitchblack.

**In the laboratory: **

"We need a way out of these anti magic cuffs otherwise we can't do anything." Erza said bringing the anti magic cuffs up and looking at them.

Everyone started thinking as hard as they could.

"Juvia knows." Juvia smiled and everyone looked at her eager to hear her idea. "Erza-San can you please grab Juvia's bobby pin." Juvia and Erza exchanged smiles. Juvia lowered herself onto the ground as Erza tried to get the bobby pin. Erza succeeded and passed Juvia the bobby pin.

"Nows not the time to worry about fixing your hair. Serio-" the guys looked at the girls frustrated, as Natsu was saying this until the cuffs clicked off. Gray, Natsu and Jellal were shocked at what happened. Their jaw almost touching the ground.

"I didn't know you could pick locks." Gray praised Juvia happily. Juvia thought back to when she would pick Gray's lock to get into grays place to smell everything he had. His scent was just everywhere it was like heaven, especially when he was on missions and she felt lonely. Juvia laughed quietly and was about to pick Erza's lock until an electric shock went through her body.

New cuffs formed onto Juvia's wrists and the pain was sent through her body. Juvia fell to the ground screaming in pain until it stopped.

"JUVIA!" Everyone screamed in unison. Juvia's breath became uneven and Erza rested her head on her lap.

"Should've warned you about that." Juryoku opened the cell and bobbed down to the girls levels. "Didn't think one of you could get out of the anti magic cuffs."

"Get away from her!" Gray gritted his teeth. Juryoku raised his hand above Juvia to touch her cheek but stopped when a violent scream erupted with the heart monitor spiking into a high level.

The group looked over to Lucy and their eyes widened. "Just how much bad stuff has to happen." Jellal was starting to get angry. The group watched as Juryoku tried to save Lucy's life. Lucy's body jolted every now and then with painful shrieks.

Suddenly a light blinded them. When the light dimmed down the group looked to see Lucy was gone. "Lucy?!" Natsu looked around beginning to panic.

Everyone's eyes looked around until they spotted her. Lucy had Juryoku pinned against the ground in between both cells. They could see she wasn't herself because her eyes were glowing a dark brown, almost black. "Lucy?" The group watched quietly.

Soon after she clapped her hands together and a dagger appeared. Lucy raised the dagger up high and began to bring it down at a fast pace.

**End of chapter 8, sorry guys I've been busy with assignments and preparing for exams which will be on the 10th of June. My birthday is coming up as well which I am mentally preparing myself for because my friends have really bad embarrassing photos of me pulling all kinds of ugly and funny faces. I am so sorry that this isn't as long. I wanted it to be longer but I wanted to get this chapter out quicker so you can all read something. I'm pretty much writing this late which I probably shouldn't but I think I work better at night time ahaha. Please follow, favorite and review. **


	9. Special: Nalu

**Natsu and Lucy are 'secretly' dating, no one in the guild knows yet. Lucy wants to keep it a secret from everyone just a little bit longer, but plans fail since its her birthday. When you cut the cake and the knife touches the bottom it means having to kiss the closet male. Will it be Natsu? Will their secret come out?**

**NOTE:THERE IS A PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF RULER OF THE STARS AKA THE HOLY PRINCESS.**

**Lucy POV:**

I woke from my sleep and stretched, feeling completely refreshed. Today's the day. It's my birthday. I got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to prepare for the day. I turned the bath on and watched the water flow out of the tap.

I grabbed my body bath scented bubbles, the scent was vanilla of course. To finish off I grabbed my mint bath salts and placed them in. I turned the tap off and began to strip.

I dipped my toe in the water to feel the temperature. 'Perfect.' I thought as I got into the water. The warm water caressed my body perfectly. "This is absolutely heavenly." I moaned out loud. "I hope this never ends" like always, the perfect things come to an end. I screamed as I saw a spider on my wall. I jumped out of the bath and things got worse.

"LUCE!" Natsu kicked my door down. "KYAAAAA"

**Natsu's POV: **

I woke up and stretched my arms out. Realising Lucy wasn't there, I could hear the bath running.

"Oh she must be up already." I thought out loud. I was still tired so I pulled the comforter over my head. I was about to fall asleep, until I heard a piercing scream that came from her bathroom.

"LUCE!" I kicked down her bathroom door. To see her naked.

"KYAAAAA" Lucy screamed and was throwing everything she could find at me. "LOOK AWAY" Lucy yelled. I could feel my cheeks burning up like hers.

I turned around. The sight was still in my mind. She had the most perfect body I've ever seen. Her curves were amazing. She was definitely one of the girls with large tits that every guy drooled over.

I find myself very lucky to see Lucy's naked body. 'If any other guy saw her naked body I would kill them. That's MY Lucy.' I was snapped out of my thoughts when Lucy asked something.

"What did you say Luce?" I turned around. "Turn around!" Lucy screamed she was still naked. I turned around and rested my hands behind my head.

"Natsu, can you please pass me my towel, it's right in front of you." Lucy asked shyly. 'She is my cute girlfriend' I smiled to myself. I grabbed her towel and and turned around covering my eyes with my other hand.

"Here you go Lucy." I felt her hand brush against mine. "Thank you." Lucy mumbled. I could tell she was embarrassed. I could smell her scent. It had a hint of arousal and I was starting to become aroused. 'Oh my god, she smells so good.'

"I'm just going to be over here." I said as I walked out to the other room.

**Lucy's POV: **

'Why am I embarressed Natsu and I are dating.' I thought as my heart beat started picking up it's pace. I placed my hand on my chest and could feel my heart racing.

I took a deep breath. " Natsu, can you please pass me my towel?" I asked and noticed that he was thinking hard. "Natsu?"

"What did you say?" He turned around and I quickly covered my breasts and fell to the ground for better coverage of myself. "Turn around!" I screamed at him. Natsu turned around and rested his hands behind his head. 'His muscles were well toned." I bit my lip. 'Oh god if only I could take him right here. Right now'

"Natsu, can you please pass me my towel, it's right in front of you." I asked shyly. 'Damn it this is not the time to be shy, get a hold of yourself Lucy.'

Natsu grabbed the towel and turned around with his other hand covering his eyes. I stood up and walked over to him. "here you go Lucy."

I grabbed the towel and I let my hand brush against his. To be honest I craved for his touch. Oh no, I feel myself getting aroused. 'He won't notice, the bath scent is strong for me, so it has to be stronger for him.' I thought reassuring myself.

"I'm just going to be over here." Natsu said as he walked out to the other room.

After Nastu left I quickly got changed into a black dress that was laced on the top of my cleavage. On the back of the dress there was a white bow. I put on silver bracelets on each arm I did my natural make up and applied pink lip gloss. I walked out and put on my red high heels.

"Are you ready to go Natsu." I could see that he was dressed he had a black dress shirt on and black skinny jeans. His scarf was still wrapped around his neck.

**Natsu and Lucy:**

"Yeah." Nastu got up from Lucy's couch. 'She looks so beautiful.' Natsu thought as he hugged Lucy. "Natsu." Lucy blushed. "Happy birthday Lucy." Natsu hugged Lucy tighter. Lucy returned the hug and could smell Natsu's scent. 'Spices' Lucy smiled.

"Thank you Natsu." Lucy kissed Natsu on the lips.

"Don't thank me just yet." Natsu pulled Lucy over to the mirror. "Close your eyes."Natsu whispered into Lucy's ear.

Lucy felt something cold fall onto her skin. "You can open your eyes now." Doing so Lucy opened her eyes and gasped. "It's- it's beautiful." Lucy hugged Natsu tightly.

"Hang on, open it up." Natsu chuckled. Lucy opened the love heart locket to find a picture of her and Natsu. Lucy smiled. "And you can flip it." Natsu flipped the Locket so it was her mother and her father.

Lucy teared up at this and was speechless. "Thank you Natsu, I love you." Lucy cried into Natsu's chest. "I love you too." Lucy looked up at Natsu when he said this and kissed him deeply.

after crying and fixing her make up. Lucy and Natsu finally decided to leave. Lucy and Natsu kissed one last time.

"Let's go." Lucy pulled away and Natsu winced from not having her touch. Lucy swayed her hips as she walked to go outside. "You are going to be the death of me" Natsu chuckled and Lucy looked behind her shoulder. "I know" Lucy bit her lip.

**At the guild:**

Lucy opened the door and the guild yelled "surprise" whilst they pulled their strings on their party poppers. Happy flew straight into Lucy's breasts. "Happy birthday" Happy hugged Lucy and Lucy wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh my sweet Mavis" Lucy was shocked and Natsu could tell her heart sped up.

Lucy walked inside to be greeted with many hugs and birthday wishes. "Happy birthday Lucy." Gray hugged Lucy. Gray looked up and saw Natsu growling with a glare telling him to back off. Gray pulled away and walked over to Natsu. " I knew it you're falling in love with her." Gray whispered to Natsu.

"If only you knew Gray." Natsu looked over to Lucy and saw Juvia squeezing her tightly. "Happy birthday Love rival." Natsu laughed at what Juvia said.

"She won't be your love rival for long Juvia" Natsu said out loud which caused the guild to fall silent. After a moment of silence and Lucy blushing intensely. The guild began to cheer loudly with cooing, squealing and whistling.

'I have no clue what's going on anymore' Lucy thought to herself. 'Does Natsu intend to tell everyone we are dating' at this thought Lucy smiled to herself. 'To be honest I dont want to hide us dating anymore. I think we should tell the guild tomorrow so we don't get bombarded with questions today.

Everyone came to Natsu and started patting him on the back, giving him high fives and giving him a bro fist whilst Lucy is getting hugged to death.

Natsu and Lucy's eyes met "she's my mate" Natsu said barley audible to anyone except for the other dragon slayers that could hear from the senses being heightened. "About time you realised who your mate is Baka." Gajeel whispered so only Natsu and Wendy could hear.

"I'm so happy for you Natsu-San" Wendy whispered and Natsu smiled. "Thank you." Natsu smiled and looked at the other dragon slayers who were smiling as well.

"Time for Lucy's birthday cake~" Mira sang out. A huge birthday cake was in the middle of the guild. The guild started singing happy birthday and Natsu lifted Lucy up onto his shoulders so she could blow out the candles on top.

When the song was finished and the hoorays finished Lucy blew out the candles. 'I wish Natsu and I would be together forever and I kind of want to see him naked all the time instead of him seeing me naked.' Lucy giggled to herself.

Natsu put Lucy down. "Now I am intrigued to what you were giggling at, so what was your wish that made you laugh?" Natsu whispered huskily in Lucy's ear And he nibbled it softly. "I didn't exactly wish for it, but I thought about what it would be like to see you naked instead of you always seeing me naked." Lucy whispered seductively. Natsu grinned at this.

Natsu was about to reply until Mira yelled. "Time to cut the cake, if you touch the bottom you have to kiss the nearest male."

The guys all smirked and thought it would be funny to come extremely close. Natsu growled at this. Some of the guys backed away whilst others dared to stay near. Lucy chuckled and Natsu bumped into her making the knife touch the bottom.

"Sorry someone bumped into me so I bumped into you." Natsu gave his signature grin. "KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!" The guild yelled in unison.

Natsu pulled Lucy into a passionate kiss."They LIIIIIKKKKKKEEEE each other." Happy rolled his tongue on the word like. The guild cheered loudly. Natsu and Lucy could feel the tingling of each others touch. Their lips were in sync.

'The best birthday I have ever had so far.' Lucy smiled into Natsu's lips, making Natsu smile back into her lips and pull her even closer. For awhile they forgot about the guild and everyone surrounding them. Instead it was like those two were in their own world.

Lucy pulled away still holding onto Natsu's arms that were wrapped around her waist. Lucy smiled before crashing her lips onto Natsu again. Lucy felt like her legs were going to fail from how much passion was put into this. Natsu realised and let her put her weight on him. Natsu licked the bottom of her lip wanting entrance, which Lucy granted.

'She tastes amazing' Natsu thought happily to himself.

"We are happy for the both of you but maybe you should take this into another room." Macao shouted which made the guild laugh and cheer. Lucy pulled away and completely forgot about the guild. Her cheeks slightly became red. Natsu looked at Lucy and gave her a quick peck before the guild got into a brawl.

"Lucy c-come, come and join us for a drinking game." Cana slurred and laughed. "Alright then." Lucy walked over to the bar.

**30 minutes later:**

The group of girls laughed after playing, Cana came in first, Erza came in second and Lucy came in third. "I have to admit you can hold your alcohol pretty well." Cana said as she wrapped her arms around Lucy and Erza.

"Same I'm actually surprised with you Lucy, I thought you would have passed out on the floor by now." Erza laughed.

"I-I am a little bit drunk, still can walk, still have my own mind but I feel like dancing." Lucy squealed happily.

**(A/N: the song is Bonnie Anderson blackout, please listen to it whilst you read this if you can and if you choose to.) :) **

**He's tatted on his back, I'm all about it**

**Knows how to make me sweat**

**He got it, got it**

**I'm 'bout to do it to you, you, you **

**Oh, boy, what am I supposed to do?**

"I-I love this song" Lucy got onto the stage and started dancing.

**You ignite it, can't fight it**

**Joy riding, we all-nighting**

**Knows how to make me sweat**

**He got it, got it**

**He got it, got it**

Lucy was swinging her hips and the girls were cheering lucy on whilst the guys where stunned and were whistling. Lucy was a huge turn on for the guys right now and Natsu could smell the arousal. Natsu jumped onto the stage and started dancing with Lucy.

**Running with fire, danger**

Natsu created a ring of fire around Lucy and him. Everyone was in awe. **  
**

**Got us on the edge of losing our power**

**Take me down**

Natsu lifted Lucy into the air and spinned Lucy around slowly as he was putting her down. Natsu and Lucy began laughing.

**Better turn them lights out**

**Turn them out, out, out**

**Boy, I'll take it for myself**

**Right now, now, now**

**Right now, now, now**

Lucy placed her hands on Natsu. Lucy was about to pull Natsu into a kiss, her lips and Natsu's were about to touch.

**CAN I GET A BLACKOUT?**

Lucy smirked and Natsu's ring of fire went out. Natsu groaned as Lucy grinded on him. 'Oh my god'. Natsu could feel himself being aroused. "are you trying to make me lose myself?" Natsu made sure Lucy could feel his hot breath on her neck and he could feel her shiver into him.**  
**

lucy dropped to the ground slowly as her hands felt all of Natsu. Natsu groaned at Lucys touch.

**Show me your bag of tricks**

**Put it on me**

**You know I'll handle it**

**Like my body**

**Tonight I'm loving you, you, you**

Lucy got back up and her hands went under natsu's shirt. Lucy kissed Natsu's lips and Natsu licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. After a bit Lucy laughed and pulled away and laughed.

**Tell me what I'm supposed to do**

**You ignite it, can't fight it**

Natsu pulled Lucy into another passionate kiss whilst they put their hands in the air and intertwined their fingers slowly putting the arms down.

**Joy riding, we all-nighting**

**Show me your bag of tricks**

**Put it on me, put it on me**

**Running with fire, danger**

Natsu could tell that the kiss was intense for Lucy and could feel her legs trembling From the passion. Natsu smiled and lifted Lucy up so her legs were wrapped around his waist.

**Got us on the edge of losing our power**

**take me down**

**better turn them lights out**

'thank god the lights were out so no one could see the heated moment Natsu and I just had.' Lucy smiled through the kiss and pulled away. Natsu placed Lucy down.

another song came on but Lucy wanted to get out of the guild and go home. Lucy turned the music off and grabbed the microphone.

"Sorry everybody. But... But I t-think I am going to go home. Thanks for all-all coming and... oh yeah, wishing me a Happy Birthday." Lucy tried to act drunk so people won't think it's weird. "And you!" Lucy pointed at natsu laughing. "Lucky you-you get to give me a piggy back home. I-I can't feel my feet" the guild cracked up at what Lucy said.

"n-now after I figure out how these-how you take them off. Then... and then you can all get back to partying. I love- I love all of you guys. In fact, if someone ever hurts any of you, tell me I'll give them a couple of Lucy kicks." Lucy kicked and a high heel came flying off. The guild laughed again.

"now that. That is how you take high heels off." Lucy laughed still trying to act drunk.

"Go home my child, you are drunk, but really funny we should get you drunk more often." master Makarov laughed.

"I should... Natsu, I-I can't take off this high heel." Lucy sat in the chair. "Take it off Natsu" the guild cheered.

Natsu laughed and walked over to Lucy and took off her other shoe. "What are you doing?" Natsu whispered as Lucy put the microphone down.

"simple, you and me go back to mine alone and no one can think anything of it and then we tell them we are dating tomorrow." Lucy whispered.

"Really?" Natsu asked at the last part. Lucy smiled and nodded a yes.

"Okay everyone, I am going to take Lucy back home before she does something stupid." Natsu said into the microphone. "Bye all." Natsu smiled and waved before he gave Lucy a piggy back.

**Walking back to Lucy's:**

"I can't believe that they believed you." Natsu chuckled.

"What can I say, I'm just good like that." Lucy giggled.

"so do you want to walk?" Natsu asked.

"Can't." Lucy whispered into Natsu's ear.

"Why can't you?" Natsu questioned.

"because my high heels are at the guild and you are really warm and I am freezing." Lucy said as she hugged Natsu closer.

"Oh yeah, I am your personal heater after all." Natsu Laughed.

"Nope. You're my perfect boyfriend, that I am still falling for. Each and everyday being away from you hurts. Which is why I like to be close." Lucy smiled. Natsu smiled back.

"It is the same for me. You're my perfect girlfriend, I keep falling for you and not being able to hold you hurts me. After all you are my mate." Natsu replied to Lucy.

"You're mate?" Lucy became confused.

"In short, dragons only have one mate that is right for them. For me, it's you. We both could feel the connection between us. Which is why when we first met and that perv that called himself salamander, had that, love spell on you, I broke the spell As soon as I came into contact. Also one day when you are ready I'll mark you as mine, but you can reject me if you want to." Natsu explained.

Lucy and Natsu finally arrived at Lucy's. Natsu put Lucy down and grabbed Lucy's spare key from under the flower pot. Natsu put the key in and opened the door.

"Mark me." Lucy whispered as she looked down.

Natsu's eyes went wide. 'Did she just say mark her? I had to of heard right, I'm not imagining things. Am I?' Natsu turned around.

"Luce what did you say? I think I didn't hear right." Natsu lifted Lucy's chin so he could see her face.

"I want you, so tonight can you mark me." Lucy replied back, her eyes looking down at his lips. Natsu stood there shocked.

"Natsu dragneel, I love you and I have for a long time. I felt that connection you explained, which explains why your touch leaves a sensation all over me. You've saved my life so many times and kept me out of harms way. You have always been there for me. So please, I want you to mark me as yours tonight, because I can't imagine not having you in my life. You complete me." Lucy stated as tears fell.

"I love you Lucy Heartfilia, after this I promise you, you will always be mine." Natsu wiped Lucy's tear away with his thumbs. Natsu kissed Lucy and it was that most passionate kiss they have ever experienced. It was slow and easy.

Lucy let Natsu slip his tongue into her mouth. It was like they were dancing to a slow melody. After lucy wrapped her legs around Natsu, Natsu walked into the house until he reached the bed and softly placed Lucy on it. He hovered over her and kissed her neck.

Looking for her soft spot, where he would mark her later on. He knew he found it when Lucy moaned.

Lucy helped take off Natsu's clothes, whilst Natsu helped take off Lucy's And Lucy smiled at her partners well toned body. Lucy kissed Natsu's abs and kissed Natsu's neck and he let out a soft groan. Lucy could feel his hard member on her hip.

They got back onto the bed and Natsu inserted his member into Lucy's woman hood.

Natsu could feel the barrier and knew what was going to happen. "I love you lucy. You are beautiful, funny and you make my heart beat fast. instead of feeling butterflies, I feel the whole zoo when I'm with you." Natsu whispered into Lucy's ear as he broke the barrier hearing a cry of pain come from Lucy.

"I'll let you adjust first." Natsu kissed Lucy on her forehead. After a few moments Lucy replied.

"You can continue." Lucy smiled at Natsu. It was painful at first which neither of them liked but soon it turned into pleasure. "Mmmggnnnn, Natsu." Lucy moaned out.

This encouraged Natsu to thrust faster. Natsu flipped them so they were now sitting up and Lucy was on top of him. 'This should make it easier to mark her.' Natsu thought As they continued.

"Luce, I'm going to mark you now." Natsu groaned as he smiled.

"Mmmmm yes, hurry Natsu." Lucy moaned out.

Natsu kissed Lucy's neck and found her soft spot. His fangs became elongated and he licked the soft spot before he pierced her neck.

Lucy cried out in pain. 'I'm so sorry' Natsu thought. Natsu licked the blood that came out and closed the puncture holes so it would stop bleeding. As he continued to lick her mark Lucy was in a lot of pleasure.

"Mmmmggnnn yeeeess Natsu." Lucy moaned loudly. "Natsu i'm so close."

"Cum with me Luce." Natsu.

"Yes." Lucy replied. Lucy rolled her hips which caused Natsu and herself to tip over the edge.

Natsu and Lucy reached their ending in ecstasy as they moaned each others names out.

Lucy and Natsu kissed and they hugged each other through out the night.

"Goodnight Natsu, I love you." Lucy smiled.

"Goodnight Lucy, I love you and you are forever mine." Natsu kissed Lucy goodnight.

**I hope you enjoyed this everyone, I was thinking I'll keep this up for awhile and then I'll make it as it's own story. Also sorry for not uploading but in the next 3 days I should hopefully have the next chapter up also the holy princess is now known as Ruler of the stars. Please follow favourite and review :)**

**p.s sorry if there is any mistakes.**

**Enjoy the Preview:**

Lucy stopped running and leaned against the wall. The group noticed and stopped running. "Luce, are you okay?" Natsu walked up to Lucy.

"I'm fine, I think we should take a short break, I need to reconstruct this barrier before it breaks so we have more time." Lucy faked a smile hoping Natsu wouldn't notice her magic being drained out of her at a rapid pace.

"I think we are almost there, I can feel a breeze after all." Jellal stretched his arms.

"I'm just going to need a few minutes to reconstruct the barrier everyone." Lucy told the group as they sat down.

"Really, Juvia thinks the barrier looks fine." Juvia looked at the barrier.

"To be honest, someone's trying to break this barrier." Lucy replied.

"Isn't that bad for you?" Erza questioned.


	10. 9) Dark Lucy?

**Hey guys, I'm finally writing chapter 9, because the holidays are here. I was excited to write this chapter and I'm excited to write the next few chapters. :) everything big is starting to happen. I have been getting a lot of motivaction with the help of songs, so if anyone has any recommendations of songs please pm me or review. **

**gets more intense and exciting about halfway through, enjoy :))**

**Previously...**

The group looked over to Lucy and their eyes widened. "Just how much bad stuff has to happen." Jellal was starting to get angry. The group watched as Juryoku tried to save Lucy's life. Lucy's body jolted every now and then with painful shrieks.

Suddenly a light blinded them. When the light dimmed down the group looked to see Lucy was gone. "Lucy?!" Natsu looked around beginning to panic.

Everyone's eyes looked around until they spotted her. Lucy had Juryoku pinned against the ground in between both cells. They could see she wasn't herself because her eyes were glowing a dark brown, almost black. "Lucy?" The group watched quietly.

she clapped her hands together and a dagger appeared. Lucy raised the dagger up high and began to bring it down at a fast pace.

**Now:**

"Lucy stop!" Team Natsu yelled in unison. The dagger stopped almost piercing Juryoku's chest. Everyone let out a breath that they didn't know the were holding in.

"That was close." Erza sighed in relief.

Soon after Juryoku fainted from the shock and the anti magic cuffs came off. "Alright. let's get out of here." Gray smiled, opening the cell and going to the girls cell to carry Juvia on his back.

"Thank you Gray." Juvia wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Gray smiled back in reply.

Jellal and Erza hugged tightly and gave each other a chaste kiss. Natsu walked over to Lucy and squatted to see if she is okay. "Lucy?" Natsu looked at Lucy's face and could see tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You are all okay." Lucy smiled and hugged Natsu tightly. 'It had to of been a dream.' Lucy thought. (**A/n: this is referring back to Lucy's dream/vision/flashback. You'll find out what it is sooner or later.) **

Lucy and Natsu kissed. 'Feels like forever since we last kissed'. Natsu smiled at his thoughts.

"Come on love birds we have to get out of here and fast." Gray laughed.

**An hour after running and walking. team Natsu got back into the cave:**

"Damn where do we go now?" Jellal looked at the two tunnels.

"We go this way," Lucy smiled and placed her hand on the barrier turning it to dust. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's go then." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and could feel a slight tingle. "What was that?"

"I absorbed the magical energy from the barrier and some of the energy transferred to you." Lucy answered.

"Alright, I'M FIRED UP!" Natsu started running and laughing. Lucy smiled and picked up her pace so she was faster than Natsu. "Are you challenging me?" Natsu smirked.

"Maybe?" Lucy smiled back and let go of Natsu's hand taking the lead. 'Plus anymore barriers and I'll have to get rid of them' Lucy laughed.

"Seriously, you can't forget about Juvia and I." Gray yelled.

Lucy turned around and jogged back to the others with Natsu. Lucy started to think. 'Maybe I could create a barrier so if they start following us they can't get through.' Lucy sat on a rock and started contemplating.

"Luce." Natsu watched her as well as the others. Lucy shushed Natsu and continued thinking.

"So we came out of one of their secret passage ways, which means they could have more so then..." Lucy was thinking out loud but stopped.

"So then what?" Natsu questioned. 'I would have to make a barrier that covers any secret passage ways, but how long would I be able to hold the barriers up for. Or maybe I could heal Juvia. Would've been good if we had our stuff.' Lucy continued to think. 'Maybe if I gave her energy from one of the barriers, I could transfer that to her and hopefully that will stop the slight electrical shocks that is still in her body system.' Lucy smiled.

"30 minutes is all I need." Lucy said out loud.

"30 minutes?" The team became confused. "What do you mean 30 minutes?" Erza asked Lucy. Lucy smiled back.

"Gray, can you please put Juvia down." Lucy turned and walked towards Gray. Doing so, Gray placed Juvia on the ground carefully.

"What are you going to do?" Gray looked at Lucy as she squatted on her knees. Lucy took hold of Juvia's hand.

Lucy began to whisper under her breath in a different language no one heard of. Lucy began to glow gold and you could see some of the gold light transferring to Juvia's body.

'I'm sorry Juvia, I should of helped sooner.' Lucy's thoughts reached Juvia. 'Its alright I should be fine now. Thank you' Juvia opened her eyes and smiled at Lucy.

Lucy smiled back. "Now that you're okay, We are going to have 30 minutes to get out of here." Lucy got up and placed her hands on the wall.

"Cover all walls, all far and wide, let no one into the barrier of the stars dust." The walls became golden and you could see a barrier that covered all the walls. Everyone gawked at the sight. The walls looked like stars and the view was a beautiful sight to take in.

"Now then, let's hurry and find a way out." Lucy turned around and started walking. "You really are starting to surprise us all." Erza said as Gray helped Juvia up.

Lucy looked at everyone and smiled. "Well shall we go, we only have the barrier for 30 minutes."

"Yeah I agree with Luce, so let's go." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and started running.

Lucy started running ahead of the group to break all the other barriers ahead of them. 'If I can collect the barriers energy, we might be able to keep the barrier up for longer.' Lucy thought to herself as she broke another barrier and collected the energy.

Lucy was starting to feel her energy being drained, even as she collected the barriers energy- the barrier she created, takes it right back out of her.

Lucy stopped running and leaned against the wall. The group stopped running as they noticed Lucy coming to a halt. "Luce, are you okay?" Natsu walked up to Lucy.

"I'm fine, I think we should take a short break I need to reconstruct this barrier before it breaks so we have more time." Lucy faked a smile hoping Natsu wouldn't notice her magic being drained out of her at a rapid pace.

"I think we are almost there, I can feel a breeze after all." Jellal stretched his arms.

"I'm just going to need a few minutes to reconstruct the barrier everyone." Lucy told the group as they sat down.

"Really, Juvia thinks the barrier looks fine." Juvia looked at the barrier.

"To be honest, someone's trying to break this barrier." Lucy Lied.**;)**

"Isn't that bad for you?" Erza questioned.

"Truthfully, I don't know." Lucy replied and everyone looked at her. "But, I don't think we want to find out."

"Lucy, just get rid of the barrier." Natsu stood up and wrapped his arms around Lucy. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'll be fine Natsu." Lucy pushed Natsu away. " we are almost out of here and when we are just about to get out of here, I'll take the barrier down then." Lucy kissed him on the lips before she turned around. 'Stay strong Lucy, you can do it' Lucy took a deep breath, as her Hand was on the barrier.

'Lucy, you don't have to fight alone.' Natsu thought to himself.

"Natsu." Lucy turned her head. "I know I don't have to fight alone, but I don't want anyone to get hurt. So I'm making this barrier so we can avoid battle and I know you like fighting, but not everyone enjoys fighting." Lucy explained to Natsu.

"I know... Wait what? I was thinking to myself. How do you know what I was thinking?" Natsu became confused.

"What?" Lucy thought she heard Natsu say it. "I don't know, just- just give me sometime alone so I can fix the barrier." Lucy replied.

Natsu sighed as he walked away and sat with the rest of the group.

"Has anyone noticed Lucy's changed?" Erza pointed out.

"She has gained a lot more power and her appearance has changed a little." Gray agreed.

"Well her powers were sealed, it's to be expected. Now that the seal is wearing off." Jellal added in.

"Actually I think Erza meant that she is still Lucy but at the same time she isn't Lucy." Natsu looked over to Lucy. Erza nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean flame breath?" Gray smirked.

"Lucy is there sometimes but lately she has been changing- I guess kind of physically since she is a bit paler and her hair is lighter, but she is changing more mentally and because of that, it's like she's becoming a dark Mage." Natsu looked at the shocked faces as he ignored Gray's comment. "You all know what I mean- I mean you all saw what happened in the laboratory. She almost killed someone. Also knowing that my Lucy wouldn't kill a fly is a bit strange knowing that she almost murdered someone." Natsu finished explaining.

"Wow, you took the words right out of my mouth." Erza smiled and nodded her head in agreement once more.

"Now that Natsu mentions it, Juvia agrees too, but earlier before - what she did for Juvia. It was the most warmest magic Juvia's ever felt." Juvia smiled as she looked at her hand. "- and Juvia still feels it now. It's kind of calming."

Natsu looked at his hand. "It also gives you tingles." Natsu chuckled and Juvia smiled.

"You should try being one of Lucy's celestial keys. It's like consistent tingle and warmth. Hanging on there on her belt touching her upper thigh. How I have missed it." Loki came out of no where and holding the other keys and a small dark brown box.

"Watch what you say kitty, she's MINE!" Natsu growled.

"Well she's MY master, so shut it dragon boy." Loki hissed.

"At least I don't have cat ears. PUSSY boy." Natsu seethed.

"I'm a LION, and I've probably had more pussy then you." Loki snickered.

The group watched back and forth saying 'ooo' to their comments. They looked at Natsu excited to hear his come back.

"Yeah, well I get to have what you can never have and that's LUCY'S PUSS- " Natsu got interupted and he placed his hand on his cheek, that had a burning red slap mark. He looked at Lucy. Her chest was rising and falling in a fast pace, like she is exhausted and her hand was still up from when she slapped him across the face. Natsu's eyes widened as he realised what happened.

Lucy put her arm down and clenched her fists by her sides. Lucy put her head down and Natsu went to reach his arm out for her. "DON'T!" Lucy yelled and Natsu flinched. Natsu wasn't the only one who flinched. Everyone else did aswell. Everyone's mouths dropped and their eyes widened at the scene that occurred before them.

Loki went to touch Lucy. "Loki. go back to the celestial world. Also thank you for bringing back my keys and the chest." Lucy snapped at Loki and thanked him at the end in a well mannered way.

"Anytime beautiful and I'm sorry." Loki apologised as he bowed and went back to the celestial spirit world. Natsu could smell the salty tears that belonged to Lucy and could hear her breath was uneven. "Lucy let me-" Natsu grabbed Lucy's shoulders. "NO, just stay- please. Please stay away from me." Lucy's voice cracked as she was on the verge of breaking down and she pushed Natsu away. Lucy started walking away.

"Lucy." Natsu went to run after her, until Jellal put his hand on him and nodded Sideways. "Natsu, just give her some time and space." Jellal advised.

"Okay." Natsu took Jellal's advice and the group followed Lucy, being around 15 feet away from her. Erza looked at Natsu and knew he didn't mean for that to happen. "Don't worry she will forgive you, just have patience. You two are made for each other afterall." Erza reassured Natsu with a smile.

"Thank you, Erza" Natsu smiled, trying to not act shocked and thought he would've got a beating from Erza. Instead Erza was understanding. 'Most likely because Jellal was here.' Gray, juvia and Natsu thought As they sweat dropped.

The group continued to walk in the awkward silence. The silence broke from the barriers cracking. They looked at the barriers to see cracks forming and watched it shutter into a million pieces.

Lucy stopped and could feel a horrible pain going through her body. Lucy gasped from the pain. Lucy turned around and looked at the group.

They knew something was wrong because Lucy's face was contorted with pain all over, as she scrunched her ripped top tightly with her fist before letting out a scream.

"Luc-" the group was about to run to Lucy, until they flew into the wall near Lucy. "Shit, it's a gravity shift." Gray cursed. A green magic symbol appeared on the ground and surrounded Lucy.

The group watched and tried to budge and yell but their voices wouldn't come out. The only thing you could hear was their voices being muffled.

**kurai:**

Kurai watched the lacrima with amusement on his face. He watched as Lucy slap the so called Natsu across the face. "I like it when she's rough." Kurai laughed to himself.

"Master Kurai. It would seem that it is now time to make our move." a deep voiced male with dark brown hair bowed.

Kurai growled as he got up and walked out the door, after his midnight cape was no longer in the door way. The door slammed shut and the brown haired male smirked. "It's time for me to meet you, after such a long time ... My lover, Titania" The dark brown haired male said to himself as he lifted his head up and followed Kurai.

**Team natsu:**

The team watched Lucy feeling useless as they tried to get out of the gravity shift. Scanning the area trying to find Juryoku. 'Of course he would be hiding in the shadows somewhere like last time.' Everyone thought.

A scream pierced throughout the air and everyone's attention turned to Lucy.

Lucy watched as green symbols appeared on her legs. They could only see the symbols where Lucy's jeans had been ripped. It was like she was now wearing shorts.

Lucy dropped down onto her knees trying to fight the pain. "What's happening to me?" Lucy screamed. The symbols began to appear up her stomache, her chest and now her arms.

Lucy grasped at her neck when a circular symbol wrapped around her neck.

**Erza POV**

The green light died down for a few minutes, then the symbols began glowing and Lucy screamed loudly. The next scream made all of our eyes go wide. The sound was horrifying. The sound broke the gravity shift and we all collapsed to the ground. Two different screams came from Lucy.

I could tell we were all left in shock. None of us dared to move when the second scream came. Scratch that it was like a monster growling. Lucy's head was now down and she continued to growl.

"Juryoku." Lucy growled. Well it wasn't lucy anymore, it was like she was possessed By someone.

"Y-Y-yes your majesty." Juryoku slowly got off the ground and tripped a bit as he did.

I could hear another growl and I looked over to see it was Natsu. Natsu got up and I tried to speak, but no words would come out.

**Natsu POV**

I hated it. I hated seeing Lucy in so much pain. Not being able to hold her and not being able to stop the pain she is feeling.

We all collapsed to the floor none of us could get up. Lucy let out a monsterous growl. Something is controlling Lucy and I want her back. Finally after regaining strength I got up and began stomping on the ground with anger.

"Who are you? What do you want with my Lucy?" I growled.

Lucy turned around and I gasped whilst I could hear the others gasp behind me as well.

Lucy's eyes were a dull red. Her teeth looked- somewhat like a vampires teeth.

"I am Lucy's Dark side." She seethed with venom and clicked her fingers. Her clothes changed into a dark red corset and black leather leggings with red ankle boots.

A dark red pendant hanged on her forehead with black beads spaced out. She looked sexy but knowing that lucy isn't there fully means I shouldn't have these thoughts. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked closely at Lucy.

"Lucy's dark side?" I questioned.

"Yes. I'm Lucy's dark side. If Lucy is around darkness then I come out to play. If I'm out for a long time, then say goodbye to your friend. Lucy's powers have awakened now that the seal is gone. if she becomes dark then I'm in control. If you don't want to see me then," Dark Lucy paused and laughed. "Well, good luck keeping her from darkness. even when her heart is tainted with darkness she will be no more." She finished and I let out a low growl.

"Then how are you controlling her now?" Jellal asked as he stood up.

"The seal just broke. I'll be gone for awhile. Until the darkness consumes Lucy, then I'll be back. Possibly kill everyone in the process." She smirked.

"Lady _Katrina" an unknown male _voice said. Rolling his tongue on the name_ Katrina._

**Erza POV**

Natsu growled at the man. _  
_

"I see you took over my precious lady's body _Katrina_." The man looked young and handsome. He's deep blue eyes were dangerous because you could stare at them for so long and get lost in the process. We all stood up and it looked like a battle was about to commence.

"She's not yours you dirty creep." Natsu seethed with venom.

"Be Quiet." the so called Katrina that took over Lucy growled, "shall we finish this... KURAI." Katrina growled and jumped onto the top. A dark scythe appeared in her hands. The blade looked sharp and was a dark silver. Katrina controlled the blade with swift movements as kurai and her engaged in battle.

"TITANIA." A deep voice boomed. it sounded familiar. I was shocked as I realised who it was. Fear came over me and the others looked where I was looking. They gasped to see _Him_ alive.

"It- it can't be. how is that even possible when I saw you die?" I was in shock and Jellal pulled me into his chest so I didn't fall over.

**Cliff hanger. Finished chapter 9. Please review and answer these questions :)**

**1.) who do you think the male who confronts Erza aka Titania is?**

**2.) who do you think Katrina is? **

**3.) what do you want to see happen in this story?**

**4.) did you like this chapter?**

**5.) fav moment?**

**please follow, favourite and review. If you want, feel free to pm me anytime you want to :) **


	11. 10) simon, a battle and a new Bond

**Hey guys chapter 10 is kind of short, this is about what happened previously and there is some things that are good to know and the other half is chapter 10.**

**(PLEASE READ SO YOU KNOW THE STORY BETTER INCASE IF YOU FORGOT SOME DETAILS AND THERE IS ALSO MORE INFO SO YOU HAVE A BETTER UNDERSTANDING OF WHATS GOING ON) Previously on Ruler of the stars:**

Before the mission Team Natsu meet at Lucy's to plan. Natsu and Gray fight and Erza joins in after her strawberry cake was ruined. Things were being destroyed and Lucy kicks them out using new magic. As Lucy cleans, Natsu and Gray begin fighting. They stop fighting when Natsu hears a thud, but soon after they ignore it and go to get food.

Lucy collapsed at her door. Lucy was in a flashback and sees her mum talking to her personal butler Kashuto, about going with the dragons and Lucy's powers being sealed.

Team Natsu came back and thought Lucy cleaned up, fixing everything and went to sleep. Lucy said she collapsed and she looked out the window. Seeing Kashuto, Lucy jumped out and team Natsu followed after her. Then she used magic to create chains to stop Kashuto from running.

kashuto explained to Lucy and the others about Lucy's true powers that are sealed and the seal is being removed forcefully. Kashuto, aka Kashu told the team about dragons and Layla being the one to keep them at bay. Natsu was ecstatic about the dragons and kissed Lucy.

When Kashu and Lucy were alone after Gray was chased by Natsu and Erza went to confess to Jellal, Kashu explained Layla being apart of the guardians of tomorrow and he was to keep Layla safe, also being a close friend. Lucy has a flashback of her hugging Zeref and calming his magic in the process. Everything became alive again from the amount of power Lucy had. The special magic is believed to be 'Love'. Lucy did an act of love when she hugged Zeref and helped contain the dark magic.

The next day Team Natsu along with Juvia and Jellal, went on a mission to retrieve a powerful stone and help put the dark guild behind bars. Jellal came to be on this mission since there is a high classed dark Mage. During the first day of the mission they were attacked by Kyo. Kyo uses mind magic to make Lucy remember her dark memories so her magic can awaken and the seal can be removed sooner. It is now known that Lucy is Natsu's 'mate' which makes Natsu lose control and he uses dragon force. Someone uses gravity magic on the team and takes Kyo back.

Kashuto explains to the team what Lucy's memories would be about. Lucy was kidnapped and was about to be sacrificed. Until Lucy's powers went into climax and she incinerated everything around her. A blood covered Lucy was found on the sacrifice table and was surrounded by ash and rubble from the buildings. The journal showed pictures and news paper articles. Kashuto began telling the group about Zeref helping and the truth of what happened to Zeref 400 years ago. Lucy wakes and Kashuto takes his leave taking the journal with him.

Lucy tells the group that Zeref was cursed by a dark ancient power and ever since he didn't have a choice and had created all kinds of evil things. **When they go to sleep, **_**Lucy crys herself to sleep as she can feel the darkness returning after she saw the dark memories. before she goes to sleep she whispers "help me...Natsu." Natsu heard it but thought it was his imagination. **_

The team woke up to heavy rain and a thunderstorm rolling in. They pack up and leave. Lucy finds the vast tree and brings the group to it. She went into the tree and showed them that it was a barrier and that it was better weather on the other side. The group crossover through the barrier and have a picnic on top of the hill. An earthquake happens and Lucy looks down seeing 'A PUDDLE OF BLOOD' underneath her. Lucy falls into a weird tunnel/cave. The team go to get her but Lucy said she wasn't alone and a saber tooth appears.

Lucy notices the saber tooth tigers appearance is fading away and is fuzzy (just like when Loki was about to disappear when he couldn't return.)

The saber couldn't return due to the keys being locked away and in a barrier. Loki and Virgo take care of the saber whilst Lucy gets the keys and destroys all the barriers by turning them to dust. Juvia and Jellal are told about Lucy's powers and the seal she has that's being removed. Lucy returns with the keys and falls into a deep sleep.

The team are attacked and Loki looks after Lucy. Team Natsu knocked out the attackers and are faced with Juryoku Kira (gravity killer). Juryoku has that name because he kills people using dark gravity. He uses gravity shift once again and Loki returns to the spirit world from the impact of the gravity. Juryoku was ordered to receive them by Kurai who is the Lord and master. Team Natsu realised Juryoku was the one who retrieved Kyo and used gravity shift on them.

Juryoku takes them to a laboratory and Juvia gets an electrical shock since she escaped the anti magic cuffs. Lucy has a dream or vision of her being stabbed in the stomach and she tries to get to her loved ones. After screams were heard Lucy collapsed thinking she was too late. The heart monitor connected to Lucy goes at a fast rate and Juryoku tries to help her. Lucy wakes and disappears with Juryoku, only to reappear in between the cells and almost killing Juryoku with a dagger.

The team leave when Juryoku is unconscious and Lucy's heals Juvia by using the barriers energy to get rid of the electricity still in Juvia's system. Lucy creates a barrier and the group run for awhile until lucy stops. Lucy's magic is being drained and she lies to the group saying that someone is trying to break the barrier, which is why she is actually being drained. The group notice that Lucy is changing both physically and mentally, like she is becoming a dark Mage.

Loki and Natsu get into a heated argument. Natsu takes it too far and Lucy slaps him. Natsu tries to apologise to Lucy, but Lucy tells him to stay away and she walks ahead of the group. The barrier cracks and disappears. The group looked at Lucy when they heard a pained scream. Lucy stops when she feels an intense pain spreading through out her body. The team go to run to her but when they came near Juryoku used a gravity shift on them.

Lucy's body is covered with green glowing symbols and Lucy's dark side Katrina takes over. Katrina and Kurai engage in a battle. Meanwhile someone calls out for Titania/Erza. Erza is shocked to who it is along with everyone else.

**Normal POV:**

'Silence. I can't hear anything. How is he alive? I saw him die. He must be a fake.' Erza was thinking as hear ears were ringing. Jellal was waving his hand trying to get Erza's attention. Jellal was shocked himself along with Natsu, Gray and Juvia. Lucy's dark side Katrina was still fighting Kurai. What got Erza's attention back was Lucy being knocked into her, well everyone's attention. To be honest they all forgot for a moment from being in shock. Lucy groaned before she picked up the scythe and attacked Kurai again.

"It's nice to know you missed me, Erza." The man crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

"S-Simon?" Erza stuttered out and said his name like a question.

"Yes it's me, Erza." Simon smirked.

"How are you alive?" Jellal stood in front of Erza in a protective way.

"Kurai brought me back to life. He said to come with him and I'd see Erza once again. Even better I get-" Simon paused and put his arms down. "I get to kill you, Jellal!" Simon attacked Jellal. Jellal pushed Erza to Juvia and Gray stood in front of the two girls.

"Natsu, go help Lucy and try to get her back." Gray shouted to Natsu. Juvia comforted Erza who was going into shock. 'I loved Simon, but now I'm in love with Jellal. Kagura has her brother back now, but it's like this battle is going to be to death. I don't want any of them to die.' Erza thought and she could feel the tears falling from her left eye.

"_Dark explosion" _explosive dark balls was fired at Jellal. Jellal dodged it quickly and the explosive balls hit the wall behind.

Jellal closed his hands into fists leaving two fingers out "_heavenly blast_" he swiped backwards and a golden sphere hit Simon.

**Natsu's POV **

"Shit". Natsu cursed under his breath. 'How am I suppose to stop this.' I questioned myself. I was beginning to get really frustrated. I looked over to Jellal and Simon. How is Simon alive? I know this Kurai guy brought him back, but is it real? He seems to know Lucy and the chick Katrina that is taking control of Lucy. I turned back to Lucy's and kurai's battle. It was hard to keep up with how fast they are going.

I could finally see what was happening. It felt like it was in slow motion. They both made a hit.

They thrusted the blades into each other. Kurai and Lucy smirked coughing up blood. "Lucy!" I yelled. I felt useless, helpless. Like I couldn't do anything. They with-drawled the blades. Both panting heavy breaths.

Once again it was all to fast. "Shit" I cursed under my breath.

"_Dark moment" _Simon whispered? I barley heard but I could just pick it up with my dragon hearing. I turned quickly to Simon. He used this before at the tower of heavens. Everything went pitch black like that time at the tower.

I could hear everyone screaming before they all stopped. Soon after there was a thud. They collapsed. I went to go run to them but before I could a sharp pain hit the back of my neck and my consciousness slipped. "This can't be happening." I breathed out.

**Katrina's POV:**

Kurai's blade thrusted into me whilst my blade pierced him. We both smirked as we coughed up blood.

'_This is my body you know!' Lucy said to me through our mind link._

_'Shut up. I know what I am doing.' I replied. _I moved once again. Kurai and I both had an inhuman speed. But it was to be expected. We've both lived for centuries. Immortal is what people thought we were. Our blades clashed and everything went pitch black.

'_What is going on? I can't see anything' Lucy panicked. _

_'That Simon guy used dark moment.' I answered calmly. _

_'How can you be so calm? How can I be so calm? You took over my body and everyone I love is probably going to die because of you.' Lucy spoke fast._

_'Lucy calm down. It will be alright' I said before I closed my eyes. _I opened my eyes and could see everything.

_'You have night vision. What the hell are you?' Lucy gasped. _

_'Wrong question sweetheart. The question is what are we?' I smirked. _

_'What?' Lucy breathed out. _

I shut off our mind link that allows us to talk to each other. I watched as her friends collapsed one by one. The dragon boy was last to fall. Lucy's panic went into to overdrive. Making me frustrated.

"Come on Katrina, give up. Lucy belongs to me now." Kurai growled.

"Lucy doesn't belong to any of us. I'm just protecting her from a sick bastard." I gritted my teeth.

"Come on Katrina, we were in love once. What happened?" Kurai smirked.

"If I remember correctly, YOU KILLED ME!" I yelled in anger before lunging, the tip of my blade pointing at him. He smiled and counter attacked his blade grazing my shoulder.

_'Katrina, calm down. When you engage in battle you have to be calm. Don't just attack recklessly. Watch his movements and learn when he goes in to attack and launch a preemptive strike. Preemptive strike is a counter attack if you didn't know.' Lucy started. 'Also be quick when you parry. Make sure your footing is in the right place, otherwise you won't have balance.' Lucy finished._

_'Oh god. How can I be so stupid? Thanks for reminding me Lucy' I replied smiling. _

_'Thats alright. Regulate your breathing. It will help.' Lucy laughed quietly._

_'You're pretty smart with this, how do you know sword fighting?' I laughed._

_'My father made me take lessons, I thought it was unnecessary since he never let me leave our estate.' Lucy answered. _

_'I know the feeling. The mansion that's like a castle and your only friends are the maids, chefs and all the other workers.' I sighed. _

_'Tell me about it and the tight puffy dresses. The corset is so tight I thought my ribs would shatter into a million pieces.' Lucy groaned._

_'True, I should concentrate now. As much as I am loving this bonding, I need to take care of Kurai.' I rolled my eyes. _

I took a deep breath and watched kurai's movements. I parried with ease each strike.

_'Preemptive strike when he strikes next. Get ready.' Lucy stated._

_'Now!' We said in unison._

I parried before twisting my body. Leaving an opening for me to preemptive strike. I successfully thrusted my sword into his side, twisting the blade, making him fall to the ground.

"You've improved, you usually have a short temper and because of that I got to kill you." He groaned out.

"Well not this time Kurai." I smirked as I pulled my blade out from him.

"Next time I will take the win." Kurai laughed as Simon helped him up.

_'Simon' Lucy sighed sadly as Kurai and Simon disappeared around the corner. As soon as they were gone the darkness lifted. _

_I sighed before turning around to see Lucy's unconscious friends. "Well what do we do now?" I asked to no one particular. _

_'Lucy, I'm going to let you have control of your own body again.' I told Lucy. _

_'Your not going to leave me, right?' Lucy asked a hint of sadness in her voice. _

_'Of course not. We've bonded so we can talk to each other through our mind link.' I smiled before letting Lucy take over her body again_.

_**Lucy's POV: **_

_'You still there Kat?' I asked worried as I looked at my hand and moved my fingers._

_'I'm still here Luce.' Katrina said reassuringly. I sighed in relief and smiled. _

"What do I do now? Everyone is unconscious." I mumbled to myself. I walked over and checked everyone's pulses.

_'They are paralysed and most likely slipping into coma.' Katrina let out a frustrated sigh._

I pursed my lips into a straight thin line and combed through my hair with my fingers. Letting out a deep breath to calm myself down. I spotted the small brown chest that contained the celestial keys.

I got up and ran to the chest. I tried opening the chest but my fingers were shaking. Tears fell and I couldn't contain the sobs. I sat down and brought my knees to my chest. I don't know what to do. Everyone is unconscious and anything can happen. I won't be able to protect everyone. I let the tears fall out. It was the only thing I could do afterall. I was weak.

I grabbed the chest and hugged it. "I'm so sorry Mama." I whimpered. As tears fell onto the chest, a blinding light filled the cave. I closed my eyes from the piercing light. I felt a breeze on my bare arms. I opened my eyes and saw I was outside. The sky was pink and orange from the sun setting. The next thing I saw shocked me.

I saw a dragon fly above me. I was shocked. My mouth gaping widely.

"Close your mouth sweetheart , don't want you catching flies." A deep voice roared out. I turned around to find a red scaled dragon.

"W-who are y-y-you?" I stuttered. I looked around and saw that Natsu and the others were with me. Still unconscious.

"I'm Igneel."

**Finished chapter 10, I'm going to start chapter 11 soon. Please follow, favourite and review. Reviews are helpful, because if there is anything I need to improve on, please feel free to tell me what you think. Also if you have any suggestions on what you want please tell me and I might add that to the story. Someone suggested Lucy to date someone else and I might do that.**

**Also shout out to 13darksoulsand1madhater. :)) **


	12. Dragon realm

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I know most of you were excited about the next chapter and sadly I didn't feel like doing it. The past few weeks have been hard on me since I have anxiety. Anxiety attacks are literally the worst. However the good news is my anxiety attacks aren't occurring heaps so I've been getting better and hopefully after this chapter I start the next one.**

**Previously on the ruler of stars:**

**'**_You still there Kat?' I asked worried._

_'I'm still here Luce.' Katrina said reassuringly. I sighed in relief and smiled. _

"What do I do now? Everyone is unconscious." I mumbled to myself. I walked over and checked everyone's pulses.

_'They are paralysed and most likely slipping into coma.' _

"I'm so sorry Mother" I whimpered.

As tears fell onto the chest, a blinding light filled the cave. I closed my eyes from the piercing light.

I felt a breeze on my bare arms. I opened my eyes and saw a dragon fly above me. I was shocked. My mouth gaping widely.

"Close your mouth sweetheart , Don't want you catching flies." A deep voice roared out. I turned around to find a red scaled dragon.

"W-who are y-y-you?" I stuttered. I looked around and saw that Natsu and the others were with me. Still unconscious.

"I'm Igneel."

**Now ( 3 weeks and 6 days later)**

You can hear my feet pounding on the ground as I ran on the marbled floors and lifted my dress up to my knees for a fast pace.

"Look out". I laughed and the dragons in their human forms moved out of the way laughing.

Almost a month ago I met Igneel. I somehow teleported to this dimension along with the others. I'm still here because the others are in a coma... Still. A tear escaped and began rolling down my cheek. I wiped my eyes so they were no longer blurry.

_**Flashback**_

_"Igneel". I stood up still shocked._

_"It's been awhile Lucy." Igneel smiled, well what you would think is a dragon smile. _

_"What do you mean?" I became confused._

_"Of course you wouldn't remember me Lucy". Igneel turned around. "Close your eyes for a second."_

_I did what he instructed and I closed my eyes. I could feel the air around me change._

_"You can open them now". I opened my eyes to see Igneel in human form. _

_His hair blood red and his eyes were black like Natsu's. His body was toned and muscular and he looked like he would be in his late twenties. Surprisingly he looks young. His skin was Tan and he was wearing a white vest with gold patterns swirling near the edges. You could see his abs and for someone his age they look tas..._

_'Are you checking him out?' Katrinas voice popped into my head._

_'NO!' I yelled through our mind link. _

_'You've been staring at him for a long time, so I think you are.' Katrina laughed._

_'Oh sweet Mavis I was checking out my Boyfriend's father!' _

_I quickly turned my gaze, my cheeks warming up and were undoubtedly tinged with pink from embarrassment. My gaze landed on the others and I remembered that we needed to take them to an infirmary so they can receive medical treatment. _

_**End of Flashback**_

I quickly turned around the sharp corner and started running up the stairs.

"Lucy. Sweetie please be careful." I heard my sweet mothers voice.

"Yes mama." I shouted back

**Flashback**

_Igneel transformed back into his dragon and we flew to a large castle. The castle was a creamy white and had vines with a wide variety of flowers blooming around the balconies. A violet dragon appeared and on it's forehead was an amethyst. _

_"Igneel what was all the commotion about?" Her voice would sound so soothing if she wasn't on high alert. _

_"Arabelle, everything is under control. We just have a few guests." Igneel looked over his shoulder and looked at us. _

_"Guests, who could possibly come here?" The violet dragon named Arabelle looked over and saw us. _

_"Is that Layla's daughter Lucy?" Arabelle looked over to Igneel. _

_"Yes. This is Layla's daughter Lucy." Igneel lowered us onto the ground and transformed into human form. _

_Arabelle landed on the ground and transformed herself into human form. She had long purple hair that was braided onto the side and wore a head piece that was made out of pure silver and had an amethyst laying on the middle of her forehead. She wore a long loose dress that was white flowing down and had silver glitter over the chest. Her eyes were a warm purple and she just looked perfect._

_"We need to take my son and the others to the infirmary." Igneel lifted up Natsu in one arm and Gray in the other. "Feel free to help."_

_"That boy with the salmon hair, is he your son?" Arabelle pointed to Natsu before lifting up Erza. _

_"Yes he is." Igneel smiled slightly. _

_Medical beds came our way floating. The medical beds passed by me slowly. _

_"Grandeeney, glad to see you're here." Igneel looked over to a women with white hair and light blue eyes. _

_"Of course I would come. I'm in charge of the infirmary." Grandeeney lifted them into the air and placed them on the medical beds. "Lucy. I suggest you follow as you will need to fill us in on what happened."_

_"Yes. Grandeeney is it?" I jogged up to Grandeeney, keeping up a fast pace as she walked with long strides. _

_"Yes child." She nodded her head and gave a smile that was purely beautiful. _

_Grandeeney's white hair was curled and bounced as she walked. She was wearing a white coat and a baby blue dress that flowed just below the knees. She wore white flats and a blue anklet that was around her right ankle. _

_"I know your child, Wendy. You raised her." Grandeeney gave me a smile as I kept up with her fast walking pace. We walked inside and I was speechless. _

_The marble tiles were gold and a crystal chandelier hanged above. The walls were a creamy colour and the curtains on the windows were a soft blue with silver stars. I would guess the room to be the ball room to the castle. A small stage was above and it looked like a balcony that was inside and had red ribbons twirled around the edges. White roses were set on the small tables that were next to the windows._

_We started walking up a stair case that curled around. We reached the top and we entered the infirmary room. The infirmary was large. Holding over 20 beds, each bed had side tables and red roses with a white ribbon tied into a bow wrapped around them. The beds had white sheets and there was a gold silky curtain to move around if the injured wanted privacy. _

_We set the others down onto the bed. I couldn't help but cry when I noticed that most of them had minor injuries and bruises forming. _

_**End of flashback**_

**Normal POV:**

Lucy slowed her pace and walked towards the infirmary door. She raised her hand, resting it on the door handle. Taking a few deep breaths, hoping that they would be awake.

She pushed the handle down, hearing the click as the door opened.

Her gaze went over to Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Gray and Natsu. Her eyes landing on Natsu's. Only his eyes were still closed.

Lucy walked in and sat on a chair next to Natsu's bed. She held his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. His body was no longer radiating his abnormal heat that she enjoyed cuddling up to.

"Good Morning everyone." Lucy's voice sounding strained as She tried to stop the sobbing noises.

_'Lucy' Erza, Gray and Jellal said._

_'Lucy-san' Juvia said._

_'Luce' Natsu said. _

_'Why can I only see black?' Jellal questioned._

_'Same, I can't see anything but darkness.' Gray replied._

_'Lucy!' Natsu yelled._

_'Natsu be quiet' Erza snapped._

_'I can feel Lucy's hand, but I can't hold her hand back. Why can't I move?!' Natsu started fuming frustrated._

"I hope you all wake up soon. Everyone is missing you." Lucy paused, "There are people here that are waiting to meet you aswell." Lucy let the tears flow, letting out a quiet sob.

**Natsu's POV **

_'What?' We all sounded confused._

_'She can't hear us?' Juvia said in a questionable way._

"I wish you could all wake from your coma." Lucy sobbed and put my hand against her cheek. Placing her hand over mine. I could feel her tears flowing, making my heart ache.

_'Are we in a coma?' I asked confused. _

_'I think we are. But why can we hear each other?' Gray added._

_'I think we might be connected in our comas' Jellal started pointing out, 'I've heard of some of these cases happening before.'_

_'Poor Lucy' Erza mumbled and we all grown quiet. Hearing Lucy's sobs. I can feel her tears and I can't do anything about it._

"I can't remember any of your voices anymore." Lucy's sobs getting louder. Her sobs lasting some time before they got quieter.

_'Oh god. How long have we been in a coma for.' Juvia sobbed slightly. I could tell all of our hearts were aching. Our stomachs churning, not wanting to hear the answer._

_'I hope we haven't been in a coma for months or years' Gray stated_.

"It's been almost 1 month now." Lucy's voice sounding dry and strained from all the crying.

_'A month' some of us felt relieved but also in shock. _

"Lucy, it's time." A deep voice sounding a bit strained.

_'That sounds like Igneel' I gasped._

_'Oi ash brains, I don't think it's Igneel.' Gray laughed._

_'I agree Natsu. It's probably the doctor or something' Jellal chuckled. _

"Yes" Lucy sighed and we became quiet. "Right away, Igneel."

_'She just said Igneel!' I became stunned and tried moving 'Igneel is here.'_

_'I'm so confused' Juvia said in shock._

_'Well we have been in a coma for a month almost, so I wouldn't be surprised if something happened whilst we were gone' Gray pointed out._

_'Shit! WHY CAN'T I MOVE?! I started cursing and yelling in frustration._

_'Natsu! Shut up and think.' Erza shouted, making my fowl growling come to an end._

_'Natsu. Think. How can a dragon fit inside an infirmary?' Erza said slowly._

_'Oh yeah... Forgot about that.' I murmured._

_I felt Lucy kiss my forehead and her hug me. A tear falling on me. _

_'Oh Luce, I'm sorry.'_

_'Same, she just hugged me and I could feel her tears.' Gray agreed with me and I growled at the fact that he got a hug from mine._

_'Same' everyone else agreed._

"I'm sorry Lucy" the deep voice was heard again.

"For what?" Lucy's voice came out soft.

"I know you must be exhausted. Everything must be getting hard on you."

"I guess I am exhausted physically and mentally. But I'm not going to succumb to the feeling. Fighting is making me stronger both physically and mentally."

_'Fighting?' _

_'Exhausted?'_

_'Physically?'_

_'And mentally?' _

_We were all thinking the same things. What's going on out there whilst we are in a coma. _

_"C_an you still feel the darkness Lucy?" The deep voice asked.

_'Darkness?' We mumbled in Union._

_'What did he mean by that? Why did he ask Lucy if she could still feel the darkness? What darkness?' Jellal questioned, whilst we became silent. Feeling anxious and panicked about what's going on that we don't know about._

_"yes, i can. However Katrina is helping me." Lucy replied. _

_'Katrina?' I growled._

_'how is she helping?' Jellal questioned. _

_"I'm sorry. It must be getting hard for you." The deep voice sounding concerned._

_"it's alright. I just get nightmare attacks occasionally." Lucy's voice cracked._

_'Lucy?' We said with sadness._

_"I know. Some of us dragons could hear you screaming. Grandeeney said it doesn't seem like it's getting better."_

_'DRAGONS!?' I could tell that we were all shocked. We heard the door close and then it was complete silence._

_**Lucy's POV:**_

I changed into my training gear. The past few weeks I've been training to get better. Stronger. Katrina and I could feel the darkness try to consume me. At first I thought Katrina would be the darkness. After some time though we have bonded heaps I call her Kat and she calls me Lu. In fact I've became stronger with her. I have her abilities.

Fast. I can run really fast. So fast that no one can see me. I can hear sounds from far distances, just like the dragon slayers. It's the same with smell. I can smell things no one else can. Katrina told me she has other abilities, but I won't receive them until she thinks I am able to handle them.

Katrina is keeping me sane. Kat is helping me avoid the darkness. I'm not sure who the darkness is and why they want to control me, but I shall not fall into darkness.

'_That's right Lu, keep up the positive spirit'. Kat popped into my mind._

_'Hey kat, where'd you go?' I laughed._

_'I don't need to stay in your head the whole time. I want my privacy and you get yours.' Kat replied._

_'Thank you Kat' I smiled as I put my combat boots on._

_**Training:**_

"Arabelle. Shouta. Emilia" I called out as I walked into the training grounds.

_'Stay on alert Lucy. Afterall this isn't going to be a normal training session.' Katrina gave me a warning._

I got into my fighting stance, being quiet and listened in to the noises surrounding me. Concentrating on their scents that are slightly lingering in the air.

**Flashback from 3 weeks ago:**

My mother, Layla and Igneel were sitting at the table in the garden having afternoon tea. The table and seats near a pond. The sun glistening brightly and reflecting off the water. I walked over the reddish chestnut bridge, tracing my hand along the smooth railings. Looking at the tranquil pond, as the water moved slightly when the koi fish move.

"Hey mama." I paused as my mother placed her tea cup down. " I have been thinking lately."

"Thinking what sweetie?" my mother questioned as her attention and Igneel's was now on me.

"I believe I should train. Katrina thinks I should as well. After all with me gaining these abilities, I think it's a wise decision if I learn how to use them to my full potential." I stated as I pulled out a chair for me to join.

"No Lucy." She replied.

"But Mo-"

"No Lucy. You could get injured. I want you to be strong. I really do. But what if the others wake up from the coma and find out you're in a coma."She worried.

"Mama, I'll be fine." I mumbled.

"Lucy. No mumbling at the table. You have to be polite and adequate."

"I agree with Lucy." Igneel gave me a wink.

"You do?" Mama turned her attention to Igneel.

"She may already be strong, but Lucy needs to learn. She's gaining abilities now and it might be dangerous if she doesn't know how to control them." Igneel persuaded.

"I guess that's true." She took a small sip from her cup of tea.

"Arabelle and two other dragons are willing to train you." Igneel smiled.

"Yes." I cheered as I stood up knocking the table and tea spilling everywhere. "My apologies mama." I let out a small giggle.

I held in my laughter and looked at Igneel bursting out laughing.

"This is why I don't like tea." Igneel looked down at his white pants that were now stained a dark yellow. My mother letting out a soft laugh.

**End of flashback**

_'Remember you're first day of training.' Katrina laughed. _

_'It was my first day. I had no clue how to use those abilities' I snapped._

_'You destroyed everything' Katrina bursted out laughing. My cheeks becoming as red as a tomato. _

_'Shut up Kat' I laughed. 'Now if you don't mind we need to concentrate, otherwise they will take the advantage.'_

I remember their scents.

**Flashback:**

I walked into the training grounds to see Arabella with two others.

"Hi lucy. I'm Shouta, the sapphire dragon." He came up and hugged me. "But you can call me Shou if you want kitten." I shivered, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

He had blue hair and Sapphire eyes. He looked to be my age. He wore a dark blue vest with four brown buckles across the front. Navy blue leather pants with a dark blue and silver belt. A blue/grey scarf and his body was well toned and muscular.

"Ignore him" a red hair girl with emerald eyes pulled him off me. "My name is Emilia. I'm the emerald dragon." Emilia hugged me. She had a rose scent to her and wore a green tank top with black shorts and combat boots.

"And as you already know I'm Arabelle." She hugged me. "Each of us specialise in a diffrenting fighting skill. I specialise in guns. Emilia specialises in martial arts and shouta specialises in swords. We will help you with any abilities you have. So what abilities have you obtained?"

"Well I can hear from far distances. I have a fast ability and I can smell very well. Also why does Shouta smell like blood and sweat?" I held my nose.

"Well shouta has killed many." I felt my blood run cold.

"What!?" I backed up at a fast pace and tripped over all these weapons. I heard a thud. They all laughed.

"Why are you all laughing at me? He is a killer." I gasped.

"Chill Kitten. I'm a dragon warrior. It's in my blood to protect." Shouta laughed.

"You don't need to kill them." I said shocked.

"Well kitten it was hundreds of years ago. I protected the innocent and that's how it went." He shrugged

"You see Lucy, just think of us as elders. We have elder dragons and Igneel is one of them. How ever Igneel is royalty. He's our king." Emilia explained.

"k-k-king." I was shocked.

**End of flash back.**

'Their scents lead to outside' I nodded and silently made my way. I could see the field and Igneel and my mother were watching from a far.

Emilia charged at me, going to punch me but I dodged and grabbed her wrist and flung her. She kicked her leg out low tripping me over. She got up but I got up faster thanks to my abnormal speed. Emilia backed off and I could tell shouta was next.

I drew my sword and parried as he swung his blade my direction. His sword was knocked out of his hand and he was stunned as I grabbed his sword in time as I could hear a bullet being fired. I blocked it with my sword but was stunned when a second bullet hit my shoulder. I screamed and could smell a metallic blood scent. I saw a dark figure on the roof holding a gun before disappearing. We were all stunned when we saw it. I saw black dots clouding my vision.

"Luce!" Is that Natsu?

**Finished this chapter. Once again I am so sorry about not uploading. I think I haven't uploaded in over two months I feel so bad. But don't worry I am definitely going to start the next chapter since it's the holidays in Australia and well I have nothing to do today and tomorrow. Please follow, favorite and review. Thanks everyone. **

**~ xXxWhitelipsxXx**.


End file.
